Megaman: Generation Ride
by Berserk Trinity
Summary: An Original Megaman fanfiction with contents based on the Megaman worlds. There are also some elements that are originally from Kamen rider -  Specifically Decade -
1. Awakening of a new Megaman

AUTHOR NOTE: Character description that're not explained (such as clothes, looks) are left for reader's imagination. This fanfiction is based on the Megaman universe in a semi-general matter. So You'll see bits from almost every Megaman game within the original plot. Also, the abilities of the main character's based upon Kamen Rider Decade. So I do not claim that part as my own idea.

OTHER THAN THAT, HAVE FUN READING:

Chapter 1: Awakening of a new Megaman? The beginning of his journey!

The story tells about one boy, with an unknown past, he seeks to discover his origins. It begins in a space. A dark, empty space. He was just floating there. Asleep for so long. Until one day, he finally awoke.

"Ugh… Where am I?" He said, as he opened his eyes. He saw himself floating and he became startled. He screamed and then said, "Where am I! What is this place?" He suddenly started slowly falling down. He managed to land on his feet as he looks around.

"How'd I get down?... W-What is this place? Too dark.." He looks around in confusion. A voice came out of nowhere and spoke, "You're finally awake." The boy then jumps in surprise, looking left and right panicking. "Who? What? When? Where!" The voice then laughs as a bright light falls to the front of the man. The light then bursts as an old man, sitting in the air, appears.

The old man was wearing a white robe with a white long beard. The boy looks at him in confusion. "… W-Who are you?" The old man laughs at him while holding his beard. He then replies, "I am no one of significance. But the important question here is… Who are you?" The boy answers, "I'm… I'm…. Wait.. Who am I?" The boy widens his eyes in surprise, realizing that he doesn't remember his name, or anything for that matter.

"Aaaah! Who am I? Where am I from! I don't remember!" He runs around in confusion. "Calm down!" The old man said as the amnesiac boy stops. "You are named Sora. Sora Trinity." The man replies, "That's… That's my name? You know me?" The old man nods to Sora's question.

"S-So, you know about my history? Or where I'm from?" Sora asked, he managed to calm down as he awaits the answer. "Sadly.. I do not. But that is for you to discover, eventually." Sora then sighs and says, "Great.. That didn't help much.. So can you get us out of here? I can't see anything."

The old man replies, "Not yet. First you must know of the danger coming." Sora then looked surprised at the old man's reply. "Whoa, wait. What danger?" He asked as he walks closer to the old man. "A danger that only you can stop. Using your inner potential, you can protect the world from the dangers coming."

Sora looks confused as he says, ".. Only I can stop a danger coming? You must have the wrong guy then. I don't even know myself. How do I even have This "Inner potential" you're talking about?" The old man laughs. "You can do so much, even you don't realize how far you can go."

"But I'm just a kid with no memory! I don't even know how I'm supposed to handle this!" The old man remained silent for a little while and then said, "You are right. You don't know." Sora then said, "Then I can't-" But he was interrupted by the old man. "HOWEVER, your instincts can guide you." Sora then sweats while looking at the old man. "… Yeah. That REALLY helps."

The old man then laughs and says "Do not be afraid. I will also guide you through this journey." The boy then said sarcastically, "Oh joy. I'm thrilled for this now.." The old man then said, "Good, good! I shall give you your equipment then."

Sora then shrugs and said, "Alright. What am I getting? Guns? Swords?" The old man snapped his finger as a blue light engulfs his right wrist. Then a blue thick round bracelet forms around his wrist. He looks at it in confusion and asked, "…. You're kidding… Right?"

The old man laughs, "No. That is your weapon for you to use. Oh, one more thing." The old man snaps his fingers again. This time, a belt with a cardholder generate on his waist. "Now you're all set." Sora looks at his new items and then said, "Great, now I'm gonna die with style…"

The old man grins at Sora and said, "I don't suppose it'll be all that bad." Sora glares at the old man. "How would you know? You're not the one doing the fighting." He said. "Oh you'll see." The old man replies as he flicks his wrist. Sora then starts floating again. "Wha? Wait! I still got more questions to ask!" The old man then holds his beard and said, "You'll get the answers in the right time. Until then.. Godspeed." Sora suddenly shoots up towards a bright light. The old man then thought, "You are our only hope… Good luck."

Soon after that, Sora fell into darkness once more. He couldn't see anything at all. He closed his eyes, thinking. (…. Why did I start out like this? …. Who am I to end up in a fate like this?) He kept his eyes closed. Remaining in silence for some time. He suddenly heard another voice out of nowhere.

"…ey….. Hey... Hey! Are you OK?" … He slowly opened his eyes, trying to see whoever's calling him. It was too bright for him to see clearly right away. "Hunh… Who?..."

It took him a while, but he managed to see clearly, he saw the blue sky. Realizing he was on ground, he instantly sat up straight, looking left and right in confusion. "Where am I?... How'd I get here?"

"Umm… Are you OK? I found you laying here unconscious." Sora turned around to look at the mysterious person. In front of him, he saw a beautiful girl around his age, with long purple hair. He kept gazing at her while she was talking to him. "Hey… Can you hear me?" The girl asked. Sora then blinked. "Huh? … Oh! Oh, I'm fine.."

The girl then stood up and offered her hand for Sora to help him up. Sora grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, dusting off his clothes. "So, who are you?" The girl asked. Sora then replied, "I'm… Sora. Sora Trinity." The girl then pressed on her palms as she said, "That's a lovely name. My name's Elina Tsugami. Pleasure to meet you." Sora replies, "Likewise…"

"So.. Where are you from?" Elina asked. Sora paused for a bit and said, "… I don't remember. I only know my name… But nothing else about me" Elina gasped in surprise. "Oh no.. W-well, come on in. You must be hungry." Sora was about to reply, but suddenly a loud growl can be heard. "…. Yeah, I'd like to eat something."

They both have gone into Elina's home, which happened to be across the street where he woke up. They both ate while Sora kept asking about the city he's at. "So… This is Kite city?" Elina replies. "Yep. This is the new name for Tokyo. Some still call it by its' old name. But now it's officially Kite City. Odd name if you ask me."

After they had finished, they have gone to take a seat at the living room. Minutes after that someone entered the house. "I'm home!" Elina then stood up to greet him. "Welcome home, brother." The one who entered the house was her older brother. He was wearing a black rain coat over his clothes, which were black pants and a grey shirt. He had black, smooth hair. He came in and kept staring at Sora. "… Why do we have a kid in the house, Elina?"

Elina explained Sora's story to her brother. ".. So let me get this straight, this kid lost his memory and you want him to live under OUR roof?" Elina nods. "He has nowhere to go. I just don't think we can leave him out at the streets." The brother sighs and said, "But look at him. He's 16 years old. He can get some work. Besides, he's not exactly stylish. Aside from the freaky blue hair that looks like spiky edges heading back, kind of haircut."

"He's still a lost boy with amnesia. And style doesn't matter! You have to let him stay, until he gets his memory back at the very least.. Please?" He crossed his arms, thinking for a few seconds. "… Fine. But only until he gets his memory back." Elina clapped her hands once with happiness. "… Name's Sky. Sky Tsugami. You can look through my old clothes for something fitting. You look like shit"

Sora replies in a sarcastic tone, "Thanks for the compliment. I'll cherish it." Elina smiled and said, "This way. I can find something that fits for you." She then went onto the stairs to the second floor of the house while Sora followed. Sky then shrugged. "This is juuust great. She met him 2 hours ago, and already she treats him like someone close.. I don't trust him. I better keep a close eye on him."

An hour later, Sora and Elina walked down the stairs. Now Sora was wearing a blue jeans, sky blue T-shirt with a dark blue tank top over it. "… Alright. I'll admit, looks good on ya, kid."

".. I'm not a kid. It's Sora.." Sky then replies, "I'm 18, you're 16. You're a kid to me." Sora then mumbles. ".. Asshole.." Elina then pulls Sora to the mirror across the room and stands behind him while he was looking at himself. "It looks good on you.. You know, you have nice blue eyes." Sora then blushed while he scratches his cheek with his finger. "T-Thanks… I guess.." He then thought, (This is… Me?)

Soon after that he adjusts his bracelet given by the old man while he put his belt back on. Elina looked at the bracelet. "That's a really cool bracelet. Where'd you get it from?" Sora was about to reply but then paused. He knew he's not supposed to talk about the old man because it'd make him sound crazy.

"I uh… Just had it with me when I woke up. I think it and the belt must mean something." Elina tilt her head, thinking about it.

"I don't see what's valuable in this junk. All these cards are blank." Sky said, holding the cards from the card holder in his palm. Sora then snatched them away and said, "It's none of your business." Sky and Sora stared at each other for a while.. Until a flip-flop hit Sky upside the head. "Ow! What gives?" Elina hit Sky with the flip-flop. "It's rude to steal people's things behind their backs! I can't believe that you'd do that." Sky then shrugs.

"… Whatever. I'm heading to bed. Night." Sky then stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. Elina then sighs "I just don't know what to do with him.. He doesn't mean bad, he's just not friendly to strangers.."

Sora then thought about Sky for a while and then yawned a little. "Oh! You must be tired. I can get a bed ready for you." Sora replies, "No thanks. I can sleep on the couch. And yes, I'm sure I'll be fine." Elina then looks at him with a concerned expression. ".. If you say so. Good night, then." Elina said. "Good night." Sora replied. Elina then went up the stairs while Sora rested on the couch and went to sleep.

The next day, Sora woke up from his sleep. He looks around as he sees the house empty. He stood up and stretched. He walked outside the house to take a look at the area. He sees Elina looking at the plants in front of the house. She happened to wear a school uniform.

".. Oh. Good morning." She stood up. "Had a good sleep?" Sora nods. She then said, "Well, I have to head to school now. I'm sorry I couldn't prepare breakfast for you." Sora replies, "It's OK. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"OK then. I'd best be off. I'll see you later!" She waves as she runs towards school. Sora kept thinking for a short while. He then decided he'd follow Elina. So he closed the door and followed her from a distance.

After a few blocks, he reaches the School Elina entered. The bell already ringed, so there were no one around. He notices her from a window next to a tree. (.. I wonder what they're learning up there?) He ran towards the tree. He thought about wanting to get up at the branch facing the window. He subconsciously jumped high enough to actually grab hold of the branch and sit on it. He then took a few seconds to realize it.

"… Hold on. How the f*ck did I do that?" He then shrugged it off and kept watching the class from the window. After half the class time passed, he looked at Elina for a bit. (… Man she's cute…. Hold on. I'm not thinking about hitting on her, am I? But that'd be rude, considering she took me into her own home…. Oh god, I'm thinking to myself. I'm going insane already..)

Later on after the class ended. She left from the class door. He rested on the branch. "Swell… She's out of my*Snap* …. Snap?" Without realizing, the branch broke and he fell to the ground screaming.

After a short while he opens his eyes, only to see a small crowd of students gathering around him. "Oooh… I'm OK.. I'm OK.." He said while standing up. Dusting off his clothes. The students looked at him in confusion. One of the students walked up to him and asked, "Hey man, what were you doing on a tree? That's dangerous."

Sora thought up a quick random excuse. "I was uh… Training on my climbing skills." Then a voice came from behind. "You picked an interesting place for training." Sora then gets surprised. He turns around, only to see Elina standing behind him.

"E-Elina! … Hi." Elina laughs lightly. "What're you doing here? Did I forget something back home?" Sora shook his head. "No, no.. I was just curious about the school.. That's all.." Elina replies. "I see… You could've asked for me to sign you up for the school."

"… Oh… I didn't think you'd do that for me.." Sora brushes his head from the embarrassment. He didn't think that she'd do that for him, which made him feel like an idiot. A student then asks Elina, "Hey Elina. You know him?" Elina nods.

"He's a boy I found unconscious in the streets. He has amnesia. That's why he's staying at my place until he gets his memory back." The boys then all gasp of shock. Sora then tilts his head in confusion. ".. What's with them?" Another male student walks to him and said, "Dude. Elina's one of the most popular girls in the school. You living under her roof is every man's dream."

"…. That's one f*cked up dream.." Sora shrugs. Elina then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the school entrance. "Come on. I'll go with you to register." Sora replies, "Uh… OK."

Elina took Sora to the principle office and left him there. Later on, at lunch time, Elina was sitting with the other girls from her class eating the lunch. Sora walks towards her table wearing the male school uniform. "Oh, Elina. How do I look?" Elina turns around to see him. She looked surprised from how he looked and said joyfully. "You look like a model student! It looks good."

"Gee, thanks.." Sora said. He sat at the table, all the girls were staring at him except Elina. "… I don't smell, do I?" Elina shook her head. "Naw. It's probably because.. Well, we like having girl talk, and you're a boy.." Sora kept thinking about it for a few seconds. He then snaps, realizing the situation. "… Oh! Oh, sorry. I'll just.. Sit on the other table then." Sora stood up and walked to get his lunch. He then sat on the other table by himself.

Elina then came and sat to his table. "I thought you wanted to talk with your friends?" Elina replied, "It's OK. Plus, I didn't want you to be alone on your first day." Sora started eating the sandwich while lightly blushing. "… Thanks…" Elina giggled a bit after she saw him like that.

Hours later, they finished school and are on their way home. "So Sora, where'd your clothes go?" Sora then slapped his forehead. "Ack! I forgot it at my locker. I'll go get it." He ran towards the school and got his clothes into his bag. He then walked back to Elina. "Smooth.. Forget the clothes they gave to you.. I'm insane already."

Sora suddenly heard a scream. He ran towards the source, only to see a giant berserk robot grabbing hold of Elina. "What the hell! Where'd a robot come from?" He looked in shock, he was too scared to move. But Elina screamed at him. "Run! It's a golem! A military robot. It's going maverick. Run away!"

"And leave you? Forget it!" Sora gathered up some courage and charged at the golem. It then swipes with his hand at Sora, sending him back as he hit his head on a light pole. He then had a blurry vision, dizzy from the strike as he barely stood up. (Can't… Let her….)

Elina keeps screaming at Sora. "Run you idiot! You'll die!" Sora shook his head as he regained focus. ".. I won't. I can't.. You took me in even though I'm no one..I owe you for that… That's why I won't let you go like this!"

He screams of rage as the bracelet starts shinning along with the card holder. Elena then looks with surprise. From the bracelet forms some kind of a card slot. He then subconsciously pulls out a card from his card holder. He then inserts it into the slot. A sound came out of the bracelet as some kind of digital ring with writing as "Megaman X"

Megaman Energy Gene Amplifier awakened. M.E.G.A. Ride accepted

MEGA RIDE… MEGAMAN X

Suddenly a blue light engulfs Sora as his eyes transform to green. A blue armor forms around him, with light green limbs. A helmet with a red crystal forms on his head. His right arm transforms into a buster. He then remains silent as he stood still.

"..S… Sora?" He suddenly snaps as in a split second, the golem's arm breaks apart as Elina fell. Sora then appears next to her and grabs her as they land. He put her down while she looked with great shock. "How did you?.." Sora then charged up his buster. He screams as he shot a plasma shot that made the golem crash into a wall.

He then opened a slot into the buster. He inserted yet another card.

MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… MEGAMAN X

Sora aims the buster at the golem, who had a bad damage from the previous charge shot. Sora charges even more as his buster starts showing blue sparks and electricity. He screams as he shoots a giant blue plasma shot at the golem, piercing its' core. It then explodes. Sora then reverted as the bracelet and card holder returned to normal. He then looked at himself.

(… You old bastard…) Elina looked at Sora in surprise. She said while still shivering. "H-H-How did you… Do that?" Sora looked at her. ".. I don't know.. I'm sorry." Elina then snapped to normal. ".. Wait, why are you apologizing?" Sora replied, "I probably scared you to death. Maybe I'm just a burden on you after all." Elina shook her head and she grabbed his hand. "No! Thanks to you, I'm still alive. It's thanks to you, Sora! This power.. It's amazing!"

Sora looked surprised from Elina's reaction towards him. He expected her to be scared, rather than amazed. "I… Thanks.." Elina then said, "Well.. Let's go home before the police arrive. They're bound to be here anytime soon. I don't want to be interrogated."

Sora nods in agreement. "Alright.. Let's go . We'll figure this out tomorrow." Sora and Elina walk home. (… This is my power… This is what you meant… Maybe this isn't all that bad.. I feel like with this, I can protect Elina..) Elina then knocked on his head lightly while he was thinking. "Hello~. Anybody in there?" Sora then snaps. ".. Huh?"

Elena giggles a bit. "What're you thinking?" Sora shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's go." Elena then asked, "Are you sure? Maybe you're thinking about a girl? Hmm?" She said that in a teasing manner. Sora then blushed and yelled. "A-As if!" Elina laughs. She then looks at Sora for a bit. ".. What?" Elina replies, "You know… you now have beautiful green eyes." Sora then blushes even more. "T-Thanks." Elina smiles while holding his hand and they run back to home.

(… Now I realize what you mean by inner potential.. I think I understand what I should do.. Use this power to protect them.. Protecting the ones that are dear for me.. Even if it's one person, or a dozen, I should do whatever it takes… And I'll use this power… Megaman..)

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Trouble at Kite Academy

Chapter 2: Fun with Learning? Trouble at Kite Academy!

It had been a day since Sora has discovered his power. He had managed to save Elina from a military robot that has recently gone "Maverick". A term for a malfunctioned mechaniloid or reploid. It's attack is what awakened Sora's powers and activated what's titled as **MEGA RIDE****.** Still oblivious to its potential, Sora had decided to use this power to protect Elina.

It is the next day morning. Sora and Elina are currently walking to school. Sora seemed spaced out while following Elina. She faces him as they walk. "Hey, Sora. What's wrong? You've been like that since last night." Sora blinks as he realizes Elina talking to him. "Hunh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about this bracelet.. I still can't figure out how I pulled that off.."

Elena replies, "Well, no need to think about it now. You should be more concerned of school. Today's your official introduction in our homeroom, afterall." Sora scratches his head. "Right. Yesterday I only got to look around the school. I wonder how class will be like.." Elina smiles while nudging Sora's shoulder with her elbow. "I'm sure you'll have fun. The classmates are really great." Sora shrugs and says, "If you say so…"

Soon after that, they arrive at school. They just got to class as the bell rang. Elina entered while Sora had to wait for the teacher to introduce him. He leans over the wall, waiting for the teacher. He thought. (Tsk… Why even have me wait? All I can do is just get in there and just talk with the others..) A female teacher walked towards Sora. She asked, "You must be the new student, Sora Trinity?" Sora nods. She then says, "Ah, splendid. I'm your homeroom teacher Kagami Akane. Pleased to meet you. I need a little bit to organize the students first, after that I'll call you to introduce yourself." Sora replies, "Got it."

The teacher enters the classroom as Sora waits. She then calls him like she said she would and he enters. The teacher then tells the students, "He's a new student coming to the Academy. Let's all welcome him generously." She then gestures with her hand to hint Sora to introduce himself. "U-Umm…. Name's Sora Trinity. Nice to meet you all.." The class then claps for him as he takes a seat at the back of the class.

The class takes place, Sora keeps trying to pay attention throughout the whole class. At one point he just holds his head while thinking, (Ughhh… My head hurts. How is THIS fun? Elina must be one of those workaholics if the term's right… Nah.) A while after, the class ends. Then some of the students gather around Sora, asking him all sorts of questions while he looked confused.

Elina looks at him from her desk, laughing lightly at the confused Sora. One of her friends walk up to her and asks, "Hey Elina. Is that the boy you were talking about yesterday?" Elina nods. The girl then holds her chin while staring at Sora. "… I don't know. He doesn't look that cool. He doesn't look that smart either." Elina then replies, "Looks can be deceiving you know." She then remembers Sora's first battle when he took the form of Megaman X.

As soon as the crowd cleared from Sora, he got up his desk and stretched out. "Finally, I can actually enjoy this in-between class breaks…" He looks to his right, noticing one of the male students looking at Elina with a binocular. He walks up to him. "Umm.. Yo. What are you doing?" The boy replies, " Shush! Not now. I'm looking at the school's Queen!" Sora tilts his head. "… Queen? Seriously?" The boy overreacts as he shouts at Sora, "Definitely! Are your eyes straight! Look at that beauty!" Sora then crosses his arms and thought, (.. Wow. I think they put him in the wrong place. Arkham Asylum's south, if I read the map right… Oh wait. That's from the Batman comics Elina had me read last night..) Sora looked at the boy with a bit of disgust as the boy drools. ".. Uhh.. You OK?" The boy replies, "Not now. Panties are enroute." Sora twitches as soon as he heard "Panties". "… Huh?"

"Panties, man! I'm about to see what kind are they." Sora's temper slowly starts raising at the boy's action. ".. You know, that's not the kind of things people would look forward to.." The boy faces Sora. "Are you kidding me? We as men have an obligation to see them! The three sizes too! It's an important step into Adulthoo-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sora sends a pound to the head with his fist. The boy falls face to desk with a large bump growing on his head as his eyes are spinning from the pound. "How's that for an important step, idiot?.." Sora said, in an irritated voice. Some of the class were looking at them.

The boy got up again. He tells Sora, "Come on man! This is serious!" Sora replies, "I have amnesia, and even I know it's stupid." The boy reacts in shock from Sora. "Amnesia! Things can't go like that!" He said while putting his arm over sora's neck. He then thrusts his fist in the air as he screams, "Do not fear! I, Torigaya Kiyoshi, shall teach you through every step to ADULTHO-" Sora grabs his arm and throws him over, then stomps him with his leg while screaming, "Like hell you will!" He then grabs him and grabs his arm, twisting it while on the floor. "OWW! I give! I give!" Kiyoshi says, while Sora's roughening him up.

The class all laugh at Kiyoshi and Sora. Sora then stops after realizing what was going on and stood up, brushing his hair while blushing from the embarrassment. Elina was laughing while she thought, (He's fitting in already.)

Later on, after few classes. It was Lunch time. Sora walks with Elina towards the dining hall. "Damn..That was embarrassing.." Elina laughs lightly. "You seemed to have fun." Sora replies, "Hmph! As if." Kiyoshi then comes from behind. "Yo! We're not done yet, I'll teach you everything I know!" Sora then raises a fist in front of Kiyoshi's face as Kiyoshi sweats and leans his head back away from the fist. "You want me to knock down a few of them teeth..?" Sora said, in an irritated tone again. Elina laughed at them both.

Soon after, they all got their lunch and sat on a table. Sora sat in the middle with Elina on one side and Kiyoshi at the other. Kiyoshi then started blabbering at Sora with random stuff. "So, when dating there're 3 things you need to ABSOLUTELY focus at. The waist, chest, and face." Sora then chuckles while holding his soda. "What's that got to do with anything?" He asked. He then drank his soda while Kiyoshi replies, "It's simple really. The chick's got to have a large chest, like the one Elina has. Those must be a G-cup." As soon as Kiyoshi finished his line, Elina blushed lightly while Sora spat his Soda in surprise. "Yeah! And the waist has to be skinny and nice! The face also needs to be really cute. That's the perfect combination!"

He faces Sora and suddenly freezes from fear. As he sees a mad Sora glaring at him. Sora squeezes his soda can as he asks Kiyoshi, "Do you wanna die so badly?.." Kiyoshi starts shaking and laughs nervously while Elina tries to calm Sora down. "N-Now now, as much as he deserves it.. It's not really worth it.. Ehehe…"

"Well, aren't you all lively?" A voice came from the front of the group. Sora faces his front to see Sky wearing the school uniform, holding a food tray. "Oh Sky. Hey." Elina said, greeting Sky. He sat on the same table as the group. "You're a student here? I thought you finished school already?" Sora asked. Sky replies, "I missed a year, so I'm currently just an 18 years old senior.."

Sky starts eating his food. Sora then decides to ask, "Hey Sky. Why IS your name.. Well, Sky? Shouldn't it be Sora, considering it has the same meaning?" Sky ignores Sora while eating. Elina replies in his place, "Sky, that's rude.. Anyway. The reason is because Sky was born in America while our parents were on business trip. So they decided to name him Sky with the English word instead of the Japanese word. Hence, Sky Tsugami."

Kiyoshi nods, indicating he understood that. "I see, I see. It's funny how these 2 have the same name." They both suddenly glare at him as he freezes for a second. Then they continued their meal. "Sheesh.. Same temper too."

The group continues eating on the table. Sora hears some of the student talking in the table behind him. "Hey, did you guys hear? Another Maverick broke loose yesterday." Another student replies, "Yeah, but they say it was destroyed before the Anti-Maverick forces arrived. Wonder who took care of it." The other student then says, "Oyyy.. I hope they don't increase. The last one was said to be the military robot, Golem. It'll be scary if more military robots break loose.."

Kiyoshi then says, "Mavericks.. I still wonder how they came to in the first place. The mechaniloids and reploids were said to be immune to viruses. But then the Maverick thing started." Sky then replies, "Whatever it is, as long as it doesn't attack us, it's no concern to me." Elina and Sora then look at each other for a short while.

After lunch, the group took their next few periods. Currently they have to attend P.E. Sora and Kiyoshi already got in their P.E. uniforms and they were warming up at the field. "Hoohoo!" Kiyoshi laughs. Sora looks at him in a careless manner, "What's with you?" Kiyoshi replies, "we're about to see the girls in their sport shorts. This is gonna be sweet!" Sora shrugs while slightly raising his shoulders. The teacher then whistles for the students to gather up.

All the male students gathered together. Kiyoshi kept staring at the girls group. "Hohoho! Check it out Sora. There's Elina. You'd like to see her, eh?" Sora replies while facing the girls group, "Boy, I'd like to see you squirm for your life when I… I…" Sora looks at surprise from how Elina looked in her P.E. uniform. He stares shortly at her chest as she is running while slightly blushing. Moments later blood shoots out from his nose as he's holding it. "Haha! I knew that'd happen!" Kiyoshi said. The teacher than screams at them, "Trinity! Torigaya! We're gonna start 10 laps!" Both of them then said, "Shit… Roger!"

Half-the-period later, the male students were all sitting on the ground, panting from the running. Most of them were staring at the girls during their Volleyball session while resting. "Man is our class the luckiest or what!" Sora attempts to reply, "I'm gonna go with or wha-…..!" He suddenly spaces out while his eyes start shining for a split second. Kiyoshi looks at him in confusion, "Hey dude. You OK?" Sora then shakes his head and holds it, "I just… Had a weird feeling.." He notices Sky running towards the P.E. Teacher while holding a metal baseball bat. They both seemed to talk about something out of earshot. Sky then runs towards the school while the teacher whistles for all the students. "Alright! Apparently there's some matters going on at school. So we're staying here for the next period!" All the students reacted negatively from the announcement. A student said, "Man, I am drenching in sweat.. I want to change.." Another would say, "Oh come on. What's up with that?"

Kiyoshi sighs and says, "Great.. Well, want me to teach you more about manhood?" Sora remains silent for a second. " … Hey Kiyoshi. Do me a favor, keep an eye on Elina. I'm gonna check this out." Kiyoshi then replies, "Whoa, man. Bad idea. You could get in trouble." Sora says, "I just can't shake the feeling that I need to go there." Sora attempts to stand up, but the teacher got in front of him. "Sorry, Trinity. You need to sit tight for now." Sora clinches his teeth lightly, trying to think of what to do. Elina looks at him for while and then yells, "Sensei! I need to go the toilet!" The teacher replies, "Can't you hold it in?" Elina replies in an embarrassed matter, "N-No.. Really sorry but I have to go."

The teacher thinks for a few seconds. "Fine. Take someone with you." She runs up to Sora and pulls him up. "Come on, let's go." Sora nods as they run. In the school hallways, Elina asks Sora, "What's wrong? You seem worried." Sora replies, "I sense danger going on inside the school.. I just have to go." Sora and Elina were a few feet away from the main hallway.

Sora suddenly stops, reaching out his arm for Elina to stop. ".. It's close." Sora puts his arm around Elina to cover her while walking around cautiously. She looked at his hand while lightly blushing. "U-Um.. Sora.." "Shh!"

Minutes later, the wall in front of them explodes. Sora covers Elina to protect her while she screams from the sudden event. After the dust and smoke clears, a man sized reploid with heavy silver armor plating and giant silver cannons seemed to hover slightly above the ground, facing them.

"I AM OYNX TANK! MY ORDERS ARE TO SEARCH AND DESTROY! PREPARE FOR ANNIHALATION!" Elina starts shaking behind Sora. Sky then jumps in front of them, holding the baseball bat. "That idiot! I told him to keep the students at the field!" Sky screams. Elina screams at him, "Sky! What are you doing!" Sky replies, "What does it look like! Run! I'll stall him!" Elina screams at him, "D-Don't! You can't fight him!"

"Idiot! I just need to stall him! Run away!" Before Elina could reply to Sky, the maverick prepares another cannon shot. Sora grabs her and jumps to the side of the hall. Sky jumps the other side as the cannon shot flies through the hall, destroying the end.

Sora stood up and ran in front of Sky and Elina. "Sora!" Elina screams. Sky then screams with anger, "You idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Sora remains silent. " ….."

"S-Sky! Let's go. Sora can handle it!" Elina get over to Sky. He pushes her hand away. "Him! How can he-" Sora's bracelet starts shining, Sky looks in surprise. "Hunh!"

Sora then pulls out a card from his card holder that he had on his belt. He slots in the card into the bracelet as a voice comes out.

**MEGA RIDE… MEGAMAN ZERO**

This time, a red light engulfs Sora's body. A red armor with Black limbs form around him. With gold linings and 2 red edges reach out the helmet with a blue crystal in the middle. White side protection generate on the helmet. His eyes shine blue this time. He then pulls out what seems to be a white handle.

".. Go. I'll handle it." Sora tells Sky and Elina. Sky kept looking in shock, "How in the… What are you?" The handle's tip suddenly open, generating a green beam. It was what he called.. "Z-Saber!" He then dashes at high speed towards the maverick. He slashes at the torso 3 times. While it left some burns, it made minimum damage. The maverick attempts to punch with its right fist as a thruster boosts its speed. Sora jumps back, though it hit his shoulder. He hit the wall but got back up quickly. "Tsk… It's too strong" Sora brings out a gun from his back, shooting away at the Maverick. But not much effect. The maverick fires the cannon, but Sora managed to quickly jump away from where they hit.

Sky grunts while Elina tries to help him move. "Come on.. Sora's giving us a chance. Let's run" Sky and Elina stood up. Sky then yells at Sora. "Hey!" Sora faces Sky as he got the chance.

"Its weakspot is its cannons! That's where I made an impact before while stalling!" Sora aims at a cannon and shoots a charged shot. It hit, but the cannon was still intact. However, it seemed more loose that it used to be. Sora grins as he pulls out his Z-saber. "Thanks! Get back, I'm ending this!" The handle of the Z-saber seemed to open some kind of slit to pass through cards. Sora pulls out a card and slides it through the saber.

**MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… MEGAMAN ZERO**

The blue crystal starts to shine as well as Sora's eyes. In his mind, 3 words came to his head. "Dark Hold", "Z-Saber+", and "Emergency Boost System" He then dashes at the maverick and jumps behind it. It attempts to turn around using it's thruster. "Dark Hold!" Sora screams. Time suddenly freezes around him. He starts flying using his dash ability from his boots while his saber grew larger. "This'll end it!" HE dashes through the Maverick. Time then returned to its normal course. Moments later, the cannons fall apart, revealing an important part of the Maverick's systems. Sora jumps above it and charges his buster.

He shoots the buster at the circuits and successfully hits, melting them and deactivating the Maverick. He then lands as he returns to normal. He looks behind him, looking at a surprised Sky and a relieved Elina.

"Thank goodness! You did a great job!" Elina said as Sora walks towards them. He faces Sky and then said, "I'll explain to you everything I know back at home. I promise." Sky remained silent. "… Hmph." Sora then shrugs. (What's his problem?)

Sky then stands up properly and dusts himself. "You two get back to class. Don't talk with anyone about what happened, and if asked, you don't know a thing." Elina and Sora nodded. "But Sky, what about you?" Sky holds Elina's shoulder. "I'll be fine. Get back to class." Elina remains silent for a bit, she then nods and walks with Sora back to the field.

The Teacher walks up to them. "What took you so long? I told you to be quick!" Elina then apologizes to him. "So Sorry! I lost Sora halfway there, so I kept looking around for him." The Teacher then shrugs and says, "Well, you can take a seat ." Elina goes to sit. Sora attempts to follow her, but the teacher stops him, "Not you. You're taking 20 laps." Sora yells in surprise, "What! Why?" The Teacher replies, "Because you were late. Get started or they'll be 40." Sora walks towards the field mumbling. "Sonuva*Beeep* of *Beeep* and…" Elina then thought. (Poor Sora. Even though he worked so hard earlier, fighting that Maverick.)

Later after school day ended. Sora and Elina walked home. "Ow! Cramped muscles…" "Sorry, Sora. I should've ran with you." Elina said. "Nah, I can handle it. It's just a bit troublesome." Sora replied. "But still…" Elina lowered her head.

"It's OK. I'm made of tougher material! I'm completely fine!" Sora said, lifting his arm up. "Well… Did you enjoy school?" Sora remained silent for a short while. (I knew it.. He hated it..) Sora replied, "It was pretty fun." "Huh?" Elina lifts her head in surprise.

"Sure, it was crazy. But the classmates were fun, and… Well, I got to be with you through the day. Better than sitting home and doing nothing." Elina started to smile, glad that Sora enjoyed his time.

"Well, in that case, I'll be making a feast back home as a celebration of your first day at school." Elina says. "Sweet!" Sora replies in excitement. Then Elina laughs and says, "Just kidding! C'mon let's go." She winks while walking ahead of Sora. He laughs nervously and then asked, "Ehehe…. You're still making a feast right?" Elina said, "Maybe~." She giggles while running. Sora runs after her. "It's not funny! I'm starving!"

And they both ran back home, concluding another day from Sora's journey.


	3. Network Struggle

Author Note: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with many things including school mainly. I'll try and keep updating as soon as I can. Also, tends to NOT correct any typo I make after I upload the chapters, so please bare with many typos you see while keeping this in mind. There will also be a slight change in narrating style, I'll try finding the best method for me while I go. Otherwise, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Network Struggle.

It has been a few days since the incident within Kite Academy. The Anti-maverick forces, also known as S.E.E.D. (Special Energy Eradication District) have been investigating this incident. Questioning many different students for the past few days. Currently, 3 days after the incident, things have calmed down a bit around the academy. Sora and Elina are currently walking towards their next class.

"Finally, it's about time they stopped asking so many questions." Sora said. "Well, considering how dangerous it was, I don't blame them." Elina replied. Sora then faces Elina as they walk. "That reminds me, how come they didn't interrogate your brother as much?"

"Oh." Elina replied. "I didn't tell you? Sky's admitted as a potential SEED member. He has to finish high school before he's an official recruit. But right now he's in training." Sora looks in surprise, hearing that. "Then wouldn't him knowing my secret a problem?" He asked. Elina then replies, "He wouldn't do that. He hates involving me into maverick problems. That's probably why he had our class stay at the track field while he was going to fight the Maverick."

"Heh.. Fighting a Maverick with a metal bat. That I gotta see." Sora said. They stopped in front of the classroom. "Come to think of it, why are we heading to a different class? I thought we took all classes in our homeroom class?" Sora asked. "Actually, they're using a different classroom for use of the new utilized technology. They want to teach high school students how to control the new electronic network they've created, or something like that.." Elina answered.

Sora then shrugs, "Well, hopefully it won't be too hard." Then they enter the class. After the bell rang, all the students were seated at their places, with computers in front of each student. The teacher walks in to the class. "Good morning, everyone! It'll be a pleasure to work with you all in this new program. My name is Kazame Rei. Nice to meet you all."

Sora then thought, (Cheery teacher, isn't she?..) The teacher then opens up her computer while saying, "As you all know, at this time and age, the technology has greatly evolved. Right now, there are robots used for daily work and assisting in labor, new AIs assisting in special divisions, and many other uses."

(… AIs? Is that such a wise idea?) Sora thought. The teacher continues, "As you all know, those AIs, also called "navigators" help in controlling internet networks and files and can be a great asset to our civilizations. In this class, you will all get the opportunity to meet and possibly operate a few of these navis."

All the students then get excited from hearing the teacher's last sentence. The teacher then laughed and said, "Well, to begin, I will introduce you to the navi I was given as a necessity to this job." The teacher presses a button that projected a 3D holographic screen above her desk. All the students look at it in surprise and astonishment. On screen, the students can see what seemed to be a grid as the floor and digital textured blocks, almost similar to buildings.

"This is amazing." Elina said. Sora crossed his arms, thinking. (This is amazing alright.. But why does it feel so familiar?)

Moments later, digital blocks start forming around a certain point. They dissolve, revealing what seems to be a green armored navi, with its body built resembling a human. "Welcome! My name is Walker. As you all can see I am a navigator, also known as netnavi." Said the navi.

"Walker will show you all a few basics from what he does. This'll be today's lesson, so make sure you take notes since there could be a few details that'll be hard to understand at first." Said the teacher. All the students replied, "Haaaai." The teacher then left the classroom.

"Alright, first of all, you all know that the internet is used to surf for data all the time. But with this new advance in technology, it won't be just a few pages with coding. Soon, there will be a giant server which can change the internet you all know into, believe it or not, a 3D world of its own. Currently, it is dubbed "Cyber world". A world where navis can roam collecting data for their owners." Walker explains.

"To increase the population of the users, it has been approved by the government to hand out free navis with basic concept design. In fact, the reward for your help within these classes will be your very own netnavis." All the students then cheer at that announcement, all except Sora. (That's a little too convenient..) He thought.

Walker continues to explain after calming down the students, "Moving on, the navis are all given with a basic concept, you can however customize the navi into your liking, whether giving it a new armor or changing its build. As long as it is within the given legal limits." Elina then asks, "Legal limits? What do you mean exactly?"

"Ah, that is what the next part will clarify." Walker replied. "The internet isn't exactly safe, even after this evolutionary step. Throughout tests, there have been corrupt data that has evolved into a net virus. Unlike the usual virus, this one takes the shape of different monsters that try to destroy data. Depending on its strength, it will take different shapes. That's where another use for the net navis appear. Also known as Virus busting."

"Navis are given basic weaponry to use in battle against viruses, and deleting them in the process. You may customize the weaponry for your style of battle." A student then asks, "But what if they prove to be insufficient?" Walker then replies, "Aha! That is where Battle chips come in." He said, projecting a picture of a Cannon battle chip on screen. "These chips are created to grant the operator access to their weapons library to grant their navis weapons to use for their own assistance. Such chips range from long-range, to melee weapons, even recovery chips to heal your damaged navi."

Walker then said, "Also, keep this little tidbit a secret, but the government has added a special program into us navis called "Program Advance". This program creates a super powered chip out of 3 or 4 other chips in battle, packing one heck of a punch."

Kiyoshi then asks, "Then shouldn't you NOT Be saying that?" "To be honest, I really don't think that students would be reckless enough to use it, if used wrong it could give bad effects on your navi. You wouldn't be cold-hearted to do that would you?"

They all think for a little. Walker then sighs, "So anyway.. One very important thing to note about virus busting, the viruses aren't the only data that can be deleted, even us navis can be deleted. This is why it is best to jack out your navi before he or she gets deleted."

"So, if a navi gets deleted, we can't recover the data?" A student asks. "Sadly, no. If they're deleted, it's over for them." Walker answers. "Anyway, aside from virus busting, people can also battle each other for fun. But considering potential damage to the network from the battle, such thing will be prohibited from non-authorized battle areas."

Kiyoshi then asks, "You think you could show us an example of virus busting?" Walker then said, "I'm glad you asked! I can hold a match against a weak virus." All the students get excited to see the battle almost beginning. On screen, Walker walks to the side with the screen camera changing location. He then summons one yellow virus wearing a yellow helmet holding a pick-axe. "…. Are you kidding me?" Sora said.

Walker replies awkwardly, "Sadly, I'm not very skilled at virus busting, so please bare with me." As the virus attempts to swing it's axe at the ground, Walker summons his gun and shoots at it, damaging the virus. The students look at the screen in excitement. "Tsk. They're getting excited over something dull.." Sora mumbled to himself. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, but suddenly he spaces out and his eyes shine slightly again.

"…" Sora starts looking around. (It's that feeling again.. But why can't I sense it around the school? … No wait, rather than at a certain location.. It feels like it's right in front of me.)

Sora looks at the screen, he notices a fireball coming from behind Walker. "Walker! Jump!" Out of surprise, Walker does indeed jump. The fireball had missed him as he looks in surprise. "That saved me.. But where did that come from?"

Walker looks behind as he suddenly sees a horde of fire viruses walking behind what seemed to be a red navi with a torch lighting on top of his helmet. "A-Ack! Isn't that… Torchman!" The students look in confusion. "Oy, this is bad. Someone call the teacher. The network's under attack." The students got confused all of a sudden. Sora stood up and grabs Elina's hand. "Come with me." "Eh? Eh?" Elina was rather confused from Sora's sudden action as they leave the classroom.

In front of the classroom door, Elina asks Sora, "What was that just now? What'd he mean by the network being under attack?" Sora replies, "Seems like another navi is attacking Walker. It's similar to a Maverick attack. Elina then says, "… You sensed it? But even so, how can you handle it?"

Sora thought for a little, he then said, "I'll just have to count on my gut. But that'll probably explain why this feels so familiar." He swipes a card out of the card holder. He seems to have subconsciously pulled out 2 cards. He slides one through the bracelet as it shines with the digital ring, showing EXE in front.

**MATERIALIZE… PET**

That instant, something like a small handheld console. It was colored blue with a red and black emblem. "… Huh?" Both Elina and Sora stated. He then subconsciously slides the other card.

**MEGA RIDE… MEGAMAN EXE**

Digital blocks suddenly envelopes Sora. He suddenly vanishes while the PET fell to the ground. Elina almost starts to panic. "Ah! S-Sora! Where'd you go?" She starts moving left and right, panicking. "OY! I'm inside the PET!" She then stops, looking at the PET. She carefully picks it up, to see Sora inside the screen, wearing a black jumpsuit with white linings, blue gloves and shoes. He's also wearing a blue helmet with yellow outlines on the forehead and hair sticking out from behind. He had something like a backpack on his back. He also had the same emblem on the PET on his chest.

"S-Sora? What happened?" Elina asks. Sora replies while looking at his hand, "Apparently, I turned into a netnavi." Elina then looks in surprise. "But how is that even possible? You're human!... Right?" Sora itches his cheek while replying, "With all that I've been through the last week, I'm starting to doubt it."

"Anyway, let's stop around . Jack me into the network. Walker won't hold his own any longer." Elina then said, "B-But how can you fight? He said you need an Operator to help you in battle." Sora glares at Elina for a few seconds. "… Eh?" Sora then says, "I'll be counting on you, Elina." He then gives her a thumbs up. Elina then says nervously, "… I-I'll try my best."

Elina walks into the classroom. The students look at her. "Oy! Where's sensei? Walker is getting his ass kicked over there." Kiyoshi said, as they can hear Walker panting on screen.

"U-Umm.. I brought someone that can help!" She said, running onto the computer. Sora whispers, "Alright, just aim the PET at the laser port on the computer." Elina then asks while aiming the PET at the computer. ".. Like this?"

A beam shoots out of the PET onto the screen. Sora transforms into data and teleports into the Network. He beams in right in front of the damaged Walker. Walker looks at him in surprise. "W-What!"

All the students look with surprise. "Another navi! Where'd you get your hands on that?" A student asks Elina. "E-Erm.. A friend let me borrow it." On screen, Sora calls out to Elina. "Elina! I'll be counting on you to Operate!" She replies nervously, "O-OK! I'll do my best."

The flame navi said in confidence, "Your Operator is the least of your worries, fool." He then signals the viruses to charge at Sora. He summons his Mega buster as he starts shooting pink energy blasts at the viruses, destroying each and every attacking one with a breeze.

"This level of power… Just how well customized are you?" Currently, a group of 5 viruses are charging onto Sora and Walker. "Elina! I need a spread chip!" Sora calls out. Elina nods as she goes through some chips that appeared along with the PET. She notices 4 different chips with the similar attribute. "… W-Which one?" She keeps thinking which one to put while Sora and Walker keep dodging the incoming viruses, jumping side to side. "Come on!" Sora screams.

Elina starts getting confused from which chip to put. She attempts to insert one, but hesitates. After a few minutes, all the students lose their patience. They all screamed, "JUST USE THEM ALL!" Elina panics as she nods nervously. She then inserts them in the current order:

Shotgun

V-Gun

Spreader

M-Cannon

"Wait, that order.. NO!" Walker said. Suddenly Sora's right arm starts to shine. He grinned. "Nice choice!" He said, he then aims his arm as it turns into a cannon. The flame navi chuckled "Is that supposed to scare me?"

"… PROGRAM ADVANCE! POWERED CANNON!" Sora screams. Suddenly on the PET Screen, Elina can read:

**MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… MEGAMAN EXE**

Suddenly that cannon transforms into a giant gun that is three times Sora's size. He holds his ground as it starts charging up. The viruses suddenly freeze in their place from the surprise. Once it shot, a virus then signaled, "Beep beep bloop…" Translation: "Aww son of a b-"

The shot spreads wide through the network, destroying all the viruses in the process. However, the flame navi remained. "Heh.. I guess I'll be having some fun after all." He said as he starts to walk towards Sora.

Sora's hand reverts to normal, with the giant cannon disappearing. "Alright. I'll need a sword." Elina nods. She inserts a sword chip as a light sword generates on Sora's right hand as he starts running at the flame navi.

Elina says, "Alright, this should be a snap." Without realizing, the teacher walks into the classroom and says, "Hey everyone! Did you all have fun with the.. Class?" She then stood still, looking at Elina and the others. They all froze from the surprise. "… Oh shit." Kiyoshi said.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked, she walks over to see Sora and Torchman fighting on screen. "Walker? What is going on?" Walker then appeared in her PET, reporting in. "Sorry.. Torchman, the defected navi, somehow infiltrated the school network. This young lady seems to have borrowed a friend's navi. And now that navi's fighting Flameman."

The teacher faces Elina, "How'd your friend get his hands on to a navi?" Elina then nervously said, "I-I-I have no idea to be honest. He just told me the navi could handle it.. Yeah."

In the Cyber world, Sora is still struggling with the flame navi. They both keep colliding their blades almost non-stop. (Gotta keep going, one slip up ends it..) He thought. Suddenly Torchman summons another flame blade from his other hand, he keeps slashing at Sora's sword all the time as Sora blocks, the sword started to crack. "Shit…"

Sora's sword breaks from the force of the strikes. He attempts to jump back, but Torchman's next slash got him and he falls back. He tries to stand up as Torchman's walking close. "Tsk.. What to do.." Suddenly images flash through his head. He sees the Megaman he's using in another battle, transformed with a different armor. His color being aqua blue with a different shaped back piece. The outlines were different, with added green crystals on the limbs. The flashes end, he suddenly asks Elina. "Elina! Press the Aqua blue emblem on screen!"

"Eh? This one?" She says as she looks at 4 different colors of the same emblem on the lower edge of the screen. She presses the Aqua blue with her PET stylus as it suddenly shines. "What's going on?" She asks. Suddenly a new voice command appears.

**FORM RIDE… EXE! AQUA CUSTOM**

Digital rings appear around Sora, spinning around him. His armor transforms into the same armor he had flashes about earlier. "Hmph. Is that supposed to scare me?" The flame navi asks. Sora then replies, "You have no f***ing idea. Elina. I'll just need a long sword, wide sword and Area grab from here on out." She nods while looking through the chips.

"This one, and this one." The teacher said as she helped Elina pick the chips out. "Oh, thanks." Elina said as she slots the chips. The long sword generates on one hand, the wide sword on another for Sora as suddenly his speed increased almost at warp-like speed. He slashes at Torchman from all around as the flame navi receives the damage. Sora then kicks the navi as he spins on the ground.

"Kiss your ass goodbye."

Sora said as he gets in a ready position. He suddenly charges at the flame navi as he attempts to stand up, he suddenly screeches in front of him and slashes in an "X" pattern. The damage for the navi was high enough to make him Jack out. "Aargh! I'll remember this!" Torchman said as he jacked out. Sora then pants as the weapons disappear. "Whoa.. This took a lot out of me.."

Elina then signs with relief as Sora jacks out back into the PET. The students all clap at Elina for what happened. Elina then brushes her head while blushing, "But I didn't really do anything worth mentioning.. Hehe.."

The teacher then said, "That was amazing, Elina. Can you introduce me to your friend? I'd like to know how he customized his navi so well." Elina shook her head. "Sorry. He asked me to keep his identity a secret." The teacher then sighs with a bit of disappointment. "That's too bad. Well, he'd probably want his PET back. Move along." Elina nodded as she left the classroom. She looked around as no one was in the hallway.

"Now's your chance, Sora." Sora nods as the PET shines and disappears, with Sora reappearing back to normal. "Phew, good to be normal again." He said as he stretches his arms a little. "That was still amazing." Elina said. "I'm sorry I wasn't much of a help.."

"You kidding? You helped me big time. Thanks!" Elina then blushes a little from Sora's reply. ".. Did you catch a fever? Your face is red." Elina shook her head. "C-C'mon. Let's get back to class!" She said, running into the classroom. Sora shrugged and followed her.

"Oy! Sora!" Kiyoshi called out. "Where the hell were you? You missed an awesome battle. "…. Toilet." Sora replied. "… Dude, what the hell." Kiyoshi also replied. "Well, with that done. I hope you still had fun with today's lesson. We'll continue this subject for the next few weeks. Until then, let's get along, everyone!" The teacher said.

Later on, after last period, Sora and Elina were walking out of the school. "In the end, more questions appeared.." Sora said. Elina looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. First of all, how could I transform into a navi? And more importantly, why is it that I know of a technology that's JUST been created?" Elina nods, "That sure is confusing. But we can't do anything about it. Let's just ask Sky for his opinion about it later."

"I don't know.." Said Sora. "This is just too much. I don't think you and your brother should get in any deeper. Who knows the risks.." Elina then said, "I can't do that! We've been through so much, I'm already part of it."

"Still…" Elina interrupts him. "Sorry. But you won't get rid of me so easily." She said while sticking out her tongue. Sora sighs and says, "Well, I guess I'll just have to do what I keep doing then." Elina smiles as they walk home.

At the same time, on a small building, a mysterious figure was standing on top, looking at Sora and Elina. "Well well, looky here. And I thought our "Legend" died. Fancy seeing you here, Chosen one.. Heh. Good. Now I can take what's rightfully mine." The figure stood up and looks at a distance, seeing SEED vehicles patrolling. "… Soon, I'll take that bracelet and it's powers… And kill you. Your time is coming to an end…. Heartnet." The figure suddenly vanishes from his location.

Extra ending : "Say, Walker. How damaged is the network from that battle?" The teacher asks. "…. Let's just be glad that SEED is gonna fund the repairs." The teacher remains silent for a bit. "… That bad, huh?"

Note: No, I didn't mistake Trinity for Heartnet. You'll come to know the meaning soon enough. Otherwise, thanks for waiting for this lengthy, yet not so action filled chapter.


	4. What's a date?

Author Note: One again, I apologize for the typos and missing context. The site apparently removes some words from the uploaded documents, which would explain some missing words from the lines. Either way, I hope you enjoy the next coming chapters.

Chapter 4: What's a date?

Weeks have passed since Sora's latest discovery of his newfound powers. He has been leading a normal life mostly, but still fights Mavericks with his powers. But then again, those powers won't help him for the next chapter of his daily life.

First, the story begins with his latest battle, which dated to 3 days earlier. Sora and Elina were walking at the shopping district of Kite City. Sora was holding many bags as they were leaving. "O-Oy.. I don't need this much clothes.. I'm good with the ones I'm wearing.." Sora said. Elina then replies. "That's no good! Even boys need to look stylish every day." She said, walking around joyfully. "And since it's the weekend, it's a good chance to get you more clothes. Besides, wasn't today fun?"

Sora remained silent. "… What's fun in buying clothes and shoes?" He asks. "Well, it's not buying them. It's how you hang out with your friends." He tilted his head in confusion. "… I don't get it." Elina then sighs, "Geez. From that I can tell you have zero experience in dates."

"… What's a d-" Before Sora could finish his sentence, he freezes and his eyes shine again. Elina turned around. ".. A Maverick attack again?"She asks. Sora nods and replies, " Yeah, although it doesn't feel as threatening.."

They both hear a scream coming from behind. Three girls were running from what seemed to be a group of yellow helmet wearing short robots carrying a pick-axe. "…. Whoa. Déjà vu." Sora said. He drops the bags and instantly runs past the girls, meeting the robots head on. He slides at the middle robot. The collision made it fly in the air as Sora stands on his hands. The other robots were surprised by the sudden attack and clumsily fell backwards. The robot in the air is falling directly at Sora.

With timing, Sora swings his leg downwards. Colliding with the virus, he pushes it to the ground, with said ax kick, he shatters the robot into pieces with raw strength. The other robots couldn't act to help their comrade.

Sora then stands on his hand again, this time thrusting his feet to the side, using his hands to hold his weight as he sweeps the robots of the ground. He literally starts to break dance, spinning with his hands and then on his shoulders. The robots remain spinning in the air as his feet keep hitting them.

With his sharp sense of timing, he gets back on his feet and jumps backwards, sending a robot flying towards a building with his flip kick. That robot hits the wall and gets damaged, it then breaks to pieces after falling from the high location.

At the same time, Sora lands on the other robot. He lands on the robot as his foot was on the helmet. The robot hid right under it. "Heh… Have a nice day…" He then kicks the robot, sending it flying. "… IN HELL!" It then flies through the air until it got out of view.

He dusts off his hand as the crowd was looking in awe. He then goes to pick up the bags. "Alright, let's go." Elina looks around at the crowd then laughs nervously as Sora told her that. "Ah, OK." As both started to leave, one of the girls called at Sora. "Umm.. Excuse me." Sora turns around. "What's up?" The girl nervously said, "T-Thank you for… saving us." He then said, "Eh, don't sweat about it. These were nothing."

He then leaves as Elina follows. "That was amazing, I didn't know you could fight so well without the armors." Elina said. "Well, it's somewhat instinct." He said as they both were walking away from the district. "Man, that guy was so cool." One of the girls say. "I know, right? And the way he kicked that metool was awesome." The third one remained silent, looking at Sora as he leaves.

Three days later, at present time. Sora was having lunch time in school with Kiyoshi and Elina. They were all eating from homemade lunches. "Homemade lunches are definitely number 1!" Kiyoshi bursts out as he raised a thumb up with his right hand holding the chopsticks. Elina then laughs lightly while Sora sighs at his stupidity.

"Come on then. Have a bite, Sora." Elina said. Sora then nods and takes a bite of his meal. "…. Tastes great." He said. "Ohh, lemme have a bite." Kiyoshi said as he takes a bite and eats it. He suddenly freezes for a moment. ".. K-Kiyoshi?" Elina calls out. Tears suddenly start flowing from Kiyoshi's eyes as he says, "… This is heaven!" He attempts to talk another bite from Sora's lunch box. Sora counters with a punch that instead send Kiyoshi backwards.

".. This is MY lunch, dumbass." Sora said in anger. "Now, now. I can just make some more for all of us." Elina said. Kiyoshi suddenly stood up, walked over to Elina's side and kneeled at her. "… Will you marry me?" Kiyoshi proposed. Elina starts to laugh at Kiyoshi's ridiculousness while Sora just sighed.

"… How'd I become friends with this guy in the first place?.." Sora asks. Kiyoshi then got back to his place. "Oh come on, Sora. With that sense of humor, you'll never get a girlfriend." Kiyoshi claims. Sora then replied, "Either way, you're just embarrassing yourself with all that."

"Still won't hide the fact that you won't get a girlfriend with that attitude." Kiyoshi said. Sora just shrugs it off. "I don't really think he'd be without a girlfriend. That'd be too cruel." Elina said. Kiyoshi then asks, "Alright, what's good in a guy?"

"Umm…" Elina thought for a bit. Suddenly Kiyoshi answers his own question. "THREE THINGS! These things will determine a man's credibility for a relationship!" He said, enthusiastically. "… If it includes anything with organs, I'm gonna break your legs." Sora said.

"…. FIRST!" Kiyoshi announces, pointing with 1 finger. "A man needs to have a great personality! A girl wants kindness, generosity, and the will to protect her inside a man!" He explains. Sora remained silent for a while. "…. Corny."

"…. SECOND!" Kiyoshi announces yet again, pointing with 2 fingers. "A man needs to have the charms! You can't have an ugly man with a girl!." Sora then counters that statement. "… A person is determined by his personality, not looks."

"…. THIRD!" Kiyoshi announces once more, with 3 fingers pointing this time. "A man needs to have wits! A girl loves a man with brains along with strength to use." Sora then counters again, "That's apparently something you lack." He then grins as Elina laughs at what he said.

Kiyoshi ignored that comment and said, "Nonetheless! This is still something that you lack! With that, you won't even have a girl tha-" He was interrupted by a girl that called out for Sora. "E-Excuse me!" She said in a loud manner. They all turn at her as Sora and Elina recognize her as one of the girls that Sora helped before.

"Ah! Aren't you the girl from the other day?" Elina asks. The girl the nods then faces Sora. "I-I'm… Yagami Kirino. From the class next to you." She said. "Oh, I'm Trinity Sora." Sora replies, he then thought. (Japanese state their surname first then their first name.. Gotta keep it in mind.)

She then seemed very nervous, as she starts blushing. "W-Would you… y'know…. W-Would you please…" Sora starts getting confused at what she was getting at. She then blurts out, "WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?" Both Kiyoshi and Elina look at the girl in surprise along with the class, seeing as this confession came out of nowhere.

Both Kiyoshi and Elina though, (A-A Confession?) Sora then thinks a little and then replies, ".. Sure. I don't have anything to do this week anyway." Kiyoshi then blurts out, "TOO FAST!"

Kirino gets happy at Sora's reply, "T-That's great! S-So is Saturday at Futo Mall is good?" She asks. "Sure, fine by me." Sora replies. She then left the classroom. Right after that the class started talking about it.

"Unf***ing believable!" Kiyoshi said. "I got beaten by an amnesic guy?" He was too shocked. "… What's the big deal?" Sora asked. Elina then said, "What do you mean? This is big. You're having a date!" Sora remained silent again. "…. What's a date?"

" … Huh?" Both Kiyoshi and Elina stated. "…. I said, what's a date?" Elina then asks, "You don't know?" Sora shook his head, "I even wanted to ask you before. But I guess it slipped my mind." Elina sweats as she hears what Sora said.

"… I lost to a guy who doesn't even know what dating is…" Kiyoshi said, depressingly. "Now isn't the time!" Elina said. "We need to help Sora know what dating is!" Kiyoshi suddenly stood up, "YUSH! Leave it to me! I'll teach him everything I know!" Elina suddenly replied, "No thanks. I'll handle it alone." Sora then sweats, "Don't see what's the big deal… Anyway, how are we going to do this?" Elina then starts thinking. "Hmm…" Kiyoshi then makes a suggestion, "Isn't it simple? There's no easier way to learn something aside from doing it."

"Y-You don't mean.." Elina hesitated to ask. ".. What I'm saying is… He should just learn from dating with that girl." Kiyoshi said. Right after that, Elina slaps Kiyoshi upside the head with a slipper. "… Where'd you get that from?" Sora asked. ".. I know!" Elina said. "I found a way to help Sora."

"Please, enlighten me." Kiyoshi said. Elina then replies, "Well, let me just whisper it. If the other guys found out, they might do to Sora what they did to one of the guys that confessed to me last year." Kiyoshi and Sora both got confused at that statement. She then whispers to them.

".. You're gonna do WHAT?" Kiyoshi asks. "I'll just date Sora." Elina replies. "Besides, didn't you say that the best way to learn is to do it?" Kiyoshi remained silent for a bit. "… That is true but…" Elina then interrupts. "Then it's settled. Since the date's on Saturday, let's go tomorrow."

Sora then nods. "If you say so." Kiyoshi then said, "By the way Sora, if by chance any of Elina's fanboys catch you, can I keep your shoes?" Sora ignores what Kiyoshi asked.

The next day, after school had finished, Elina and Sora rushed back home. "Remind me why should we go in a rush?" Sora asks as they got home. "It's so that we get some time to spend today. It's important to try everything we can. Now get dressed." She replies, as she rushes into her room. "… Oy, oy." Was all that Sora had to say.

Sora got dressed in his casual clothes. Jeans and blue shirt with his dark blue tank top over it. Elina then got down, wearing a white T-shirt with a red light jacket and a skirt. ".. Aww geez, you can't wear that for a date!" Elina said. "But it's the one I like." Sora replies. "For a date, you need to dress nicely for your girlfriend. Well, we don't have time. Let's go already."

Elina took Sora's hand as they ran to the train station. "So where are we going?" He asks. Elina then replies, "To Futo Mall. That's where you're going aren't you?" "Oh, right." Sora answers.

Later on, they got to the mall. They then stood at the map stand. "Hmm… There are a few stores that you two can go to." Elina said. She started pointing out and recommending stores for Sora. They then head onto a few stores, looking around and trying some games and activities.

Hours later, they stop at a water fountain at the exit of the Mall entrance. "Phew! I'm really tired." Elina said, drinking from a soda can. "Today was really fun wasn't it?" She asks Sora. He nods in agreement then said, "It was pretty interesting. I guess dating feels like that."

Elina then remembered that this was about helping Sora getting ready for his first date. She then tells him, "I… Guess you're ready for the real date, huh?" She started sounding a little depressed all of a sudden. ".. What's wrong?" Sora asks. Elina then shook her head and then stood up. "Nevermind. Let's go home, tommorow's still a school day." He nods. As soon as he stood up, he sensed a maverick nearby.

"Sorry, I gotta go now. I'll get back home later." Elina then nods at him. Sora leaves while was waving for him and got back on her own. She was thinking, (Even though I want to support him… Why do I feel so annoyed?)

The next day, at school during lunch time. Sora left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. "Wonder where he's going to." Kiyoshi said. Minutes later, Sora came back and sat near Elina and Kiyoshi. "So, you ready for the big date?" Kiyoshi asked. Sora then replies, "I turned it down now."

"SAY WHAT?" Kiyoshi asks. "Well, after my date with Elina, I sorta get what dating is about. It's about bonding with the person you like, getting to know him or her better. So it'd be only proper to do it with someone you really like and know." Sora says.

Elina then blushes lightly and felt somewhat glad. "… What's wrong now?" Sora asks. Elina shook her head. "No, nothing. Come on, let's eat." As soon as they were gonna eat. They started hearing loud sirens coming from outside the school.

".. Wait a minute, those are SEED Sirens. Is there a maverick attack somewhere?" Kiyoshi asks. Elina then looks at Sora. (… I'm not feeling anything) He thought. Sky then opens the classroom door. "Sky?" Elina called out.

"It's not safe here! All students are to evacuate and leave the area!" Sky said. All the students got confused from his warning. "Wait, what's going on?" Sora said as he stood up. "… Now isn't the time. All the students and civilians of this district are getting evacuated. For now, do the same and get out!" Sky then runs out to other classrooms.

"What's happening?.." Elina asks, sounding a little worried. "Looks like something big is going on. Let's go." Kiyoshi then said. All the students started to leave the classroom. Sora stood in his place for a bit.

"Sora? Come on." Elina said. Sora then snapped from his thoughts and nodded at her as he followed. (… Why do I get the feeling that…. I'm gonna die?) Is what he thought.


	5. Two of a kind

Chapter 5: Two of a kind.

Picking up from last chapter. After a date with Elina, they spend the next day at school normally. However, SEED seems to have entered the area. Soon after, Sky, Elina's older brother, enters their classroom and orders everyone to leave. Right after that, Sora had the feeling that his death was coming.

Presently, Sora and the classroom as currently running towards the exit of the school. It seems that everyone else from the school had also been out. Sora sees the SEED troopers escorting civilians outside the area.

(I'd better get out of everyone's sight and transform, just in case.) Is what Sora thought. He tries to find a chance to sneak away from everyone else. But it was too crowded. He notices Sky coming at him.

"Oy, Trinity." Sky called out. "What is it?" Sora asks. ".. Stay out of this one. SEED is here, they'll handle the incoming maverick attack." Sora then remains silent for awhile. ".. I don't think it's a maverick attack." Sky was surprised with what Sora said. "… What do you mean?"

"If it was a Maverick attack, I would have sensed it. Something's different." Sora answers. Sky then started thinking for a while. "… Could it be that intel was fake?" Sora noticed about what Sky just said. "…. Intel?" He asked. Sky then replies, "We got information that a Maverick was going to attack this area. That's why they decided to evacuate just in case."

Sora then asks, "Isn't that.. too convenient?" Sky replies, "That's what I thought. But I don't have any leads to support what I think." Sora remained thinking about what Sky said. Suddenly he felt like he had eyes watching him. He instantly looks towards a building, but no one was there.

"…" Sky looked at Sora. ".. Don't tell me they're here?" He asked. "I don't know… I just hope the area gets cleared before they attack." Sky then walks quickly over to a trooper. "How is it going?" He asked. The trooper replies, " There's about 2 dozens of students left. We just need one more bus."

Sky looks at the students. Among them was Elina. "… No.." Sky said. He grabs his metal bat. "… All units, get in position." The trooper asks, "Sir?" Sky then shouts, "The enemy could attack at any time! We need to be ready by now! We can protect the remaining students until the last bus arrives. Get into position, double time!"

"SIR YES SIR!" The troopers all get into their positions, with 3 standing around the students. "Damn, never knew your brother had it in him.." Kiyoshi said. Sora was shifty, looking left and right. Elina had noticed him acting suspicious. "Sora? What's wrong?" He wouldn't reply, he seemed stressed.

"Where…." He said. Sora kept looking for that feeling he's had earlier. "Oy, Sora. What's wrong with you?" Kiyoshi asked. Sora still didn't reply. Both Elina and Kiyoshi look at each other, concerned at Sora's behavior.

(Think… What was that just now… Think harder….) Sora thought. He calmed down and closed his eyes for a bit. He seemed to try focusing his thoughts, trying to sharpen his senses. Soon, every sound around him would stop being heard. His head started going into a total blank. Everything seemed peaceful at that moment… Except a "Click"

He opened his eyes suddenly, scaring both of Elina and Kiyoshi. "HOLY! The hell is wrong with y-" Before Kiyoshi can complete his sentence, Sora pushes him out of the way, running past the troopers. "HEY! Get back here!" The trooper called out.

Right after that, you hear a loud bang, a giant cannon shot fly out of nowhere towards where Sora was running. He immediately jumps to the site as the bullet got past him, falling on the ground. The soldiers start aiming towards where the bullet came from.

The students were scared, looking at what just happened. Suddenly everyone can hear a laughter. "Oh, you are so priceless, Heartnet!" The mysterious voice comes out. The soldiers and Sky were looking around for the source of the voice. "Man, sensing my cannon shooting at 10 miles away, you might look up to your reputation after all."

Suddenly, a purple beam shoot down in front of Sora. Out of it came a guy at around Sora's age. His hair was black with messy hair, and black cold eyes. "Then again, it's no fun if you didn't dodge that." Immediately, Sora stood up in a ready position, facing the new foe.

"… You're supposed to be?" Sora asked. The mysterious boy laughs at him. "Oh, you really are priceless! You don't remember me?" Sora remained silent. Sky answered for him. "The kid has amnesia. Now aside from that, who are you?"

The mysterious boy whistles, "You don't remember anything then? That's boring. I guess I'll introduce myself. Name's Vector. Codename "Izac". And today, I'll be taking what's mine. And it's that bracelet!" He said, pointing at Sora's bracelet.

"….. Vector? What the hell kind of name is Vector?" Sora said, he then faces Sky. "Seriously, what the f*** kind of name is Vector? That's not cool at all." Sky sweats at Sora's remark, underestimating Vector. "Oy, focus…"

"… Oh you've done it now!" Vector said, he draws out a metal glove. He puts it on his right hand. Suddenly a voice command comes out as he opens his palm.

**MEGA RIDE... VAVA**

A purple sphere engulfs Vector. After it dissolves, he appears wearing a puprple armor with yellow outlines. His helmet had a "Y" shape with the eyes covered, his face invisible from being seen. He held a plasma cannon on his right shoulder. He laughs loudly again.

"With this form, Vava! I am going to beat you down, Heartnet!" He said, pointing at Sora again. Sora suddenly lost all seriousness. "… I.. I can't do this anymore." Vector got confused. ".. Huh?"

"I can't take him seriously with Vava for a name. Just ridiculous." Sora said. Vector gets angry and screams at him, "Don't take me lightly, Heartnet!" Sora then replies, "And another thing, I'm Trinity, not Heartnet."

Vector remains silent for a while, then he said. "… Is this some kind of joke?" Sora was confused with what Vector just said, "You're no Trinity, punk. You'll never be part of the Trinity chosen ones. Don't think highly of yourself. He said.

".. What are you.." Sora was going to ask, but suddenly Vector aims his cannon and shoots at him. "Enough talk! DIE!" Sora jumps to the side and avoids the bullet. "Someone help him!" One of the students screamed. A trooper tries to shoot at Vector, but the bullets are useless.

".. small fry's oughta stay out of my way!" He points a finger at that soldier, suddenly machine gun bullets rapidly fire from that finger. The trooper tries to dodge, but got some of the bullets on his left shoulder. "HEY!" Sora screams.

"I'm your enemy, asshole!" He brings out a card and slides it through the bracelet.

**MEGA RIDE… MEGAMAN X**

He transforms into Megaman X. Aiming the buster at Vector. All the students were shocked along with the troopers. "Heh… Bring it, punk." Vector said. Sora runs at his direction, shooting 3 shots at Vector. Vector jumps into the air, he then bends his leg as a grenade shoots out towards Sora. Sora then also jumps into the air towards Vector as the grenade explodes on the ground. They dish out punchs and kicks at each other ferociously. A kick send them apart from each other as they both shoot a shot. Sora from his buster, Vector from his cannon. The collision made them fall down to the ground.

Sora immediately stood up and aimed his buster at Vector. "Keh… About time I get serious." Vector said. Sky was surprised with what he just said. (You're meaning to tell me he wasn't going all out just now?) Sky thought. Vector opens up his palm again as a voice command comes out.

**ATTACK RIDE… RIDE ARMOR**

Suddenly, a giant black robot body falls from the sky. It had a cockpit above the torso that seemed to have a driver seat. Vector jumped on it, his foot inside the cockpit while resting his arm on the other at the edge. "Let's see you beat this one, shithead." Sora shoots plasma shots at the armor, but with no effect. It charges onto him, attempting to punch Sora.

He jumps in the air, shooting at it again, but with no effect. (If I can't hit it, I'll hit its source!) Sora thought. He aims at Vector, but without noticing that Vector had already shot at him while distracted by the ride armor. He receives the hit, and falls on the ground, panting as he's feeling the pain.

"Oh come on. That one was easy!" Vector taunted. Sora stood up, slotting a card into his buster.

**MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… MEGAMAN X**

Sora starts loading his buster. While it was loading, Vector snaps with the hand that had the metal glove.

**MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… VAVA**

As soon as Sora finished charging, he shot the giant plasma shot.. At the same time, Vector shot a giant laser from his shoulder cannon, piercing the shot and directly damaging Sora as he screams in pain.

"SORA!" Elina screamed as she tried running towards him, but was stopped by the trooper. "Sky! Do something!" She called out for Sky. "Provide fire support for the blue one! Shoot the purple enemy!" Sky gave the order. All troopers shoot, but with no effect. The ride armor walks up to Sora, who was aching in pain, and picks him up. The hand covering his torso. His arm carrying the bracelet sticked out of the grip.

"Oh how nice of you." Vector taunted as he walked up to Sora and snatched the bracelet off his wrist, reverting. He was groaning in pain while looking at Vector. "Ohh, crushing your body with the ride armor would be too easy. I need to think of a way to torture you to your death.."

"Leave him alone! You took what you want, so let him live!" Elina screams at Vector. He looks at her. "… Ooh. Someone who actually cares for this guy. No can do, missy. I don't like leaving unfinished business." Vector replies.

"But he doesn't even know what he's fighting for! There's no reason to kill him if he doesn't know what he did to you!" Elina said, defending Sora. "… Oh he did nothing, I know that. I just hate him." He then came up with an idea.

"Ooh. I got a nice idea, how about turning him into a shooting star?" Elina gets startled by the idea. Vector then said, "Here's a little tip, Heartnet. Our kind isn't all about using the powers of Megaman." He said as he snaps his finger again. Suddenly, a green sphere forms under Sora and the ride armor's grapping arm. He can see the sky from below and Kite City.

"Lovely view, huh? It'll be your last." Vector said. ".. You wouldn't!" Sky said. Vector then tauntingly said, "Bye bye." The ride armor lets go as Sora falls into the portal. Vector then closed the portal behind Sora as he's laughing very hard. The other students were shocked.

"S-Sora…" Elina was shocked by Sora's fall, knowing he'd die. She fell on her knees and started crying, with Kiyoshi trying to make her feel better "Bastard.." Sky tightens his fist as he gets angry. "… ALL TROOPERS! KILL ON SIGHT!" He said as he charges with his metal bat. "Heh, this'll be fun." Vector said as he got ready.

Meanwhile, at the sky. Sora was thinking as he was falling. About all that he's been through.

(… I guess this is it.. I'm gonna die. But it's too early… I couldn't find out who I am… I couldn't thank Elina and Sky for everything… I don't even know why I'm fighting… Maybe on that day… It would've been better if I ran away.. SEED would have saved Elina… Right?)

Right while he was thinking, a blue light suddenly flashes before his eyes. He covers his eyes from its brightness. He suddenly feels like he's standing on solid ground. He opens his eyes, shocked to what he was seeing… Or rather, where he was.

He looks around, seeing a destroyed city. Mavericks loose. He sees a reploid running towards him, he couldn't dodge in time so he tried protecting himself, suddenly the reploid goes through him. Shocked as he was, he turns around to see a group of reploids fighting a giant maverick.

"Don't drop your guard!" He heard a voice from somewhere, he was surprised to see Megaman Zero, but he was in a different armor. Slashing away at the maverick along with a jet black reploid who was flying in the air. They seemed to be distracting it.

"Anytime now, X!" The black reploid yelled. Sora then looks at his left, shocked as to what he's seeing. He's seeing himself… Rather, the blue armor he just used, aiming at that maverick. X shoots a giant shot that destroyed the maverick. All the reploids cheer for this victory.

Both the Black reploid and Zero run towards X. "Way to go, X! That saved us." The black reploid said. X looked rather sad than happy. ".. What's wrong?" Zero asked. "Eh, he's probably tired from fighting today's maverick, huh?" the black reploid said jokingly.

"… Axl's right Zero… But not just today's mavericks.." X said, lowering his head. "I'm just tired of it all… Why do we keep fighting anyway?" Zero replies, "It's to protect what you believe isn't it?"

"Is it?" X asks. "Am I really fighting for the peace of both reploids and Humans? All this bloodshed, all this chaos.. Is it really just fighting for our cause?" Axl then replies, "I know how you feel, X. But there's no helping it. Tell you what, I'll handle your shift and you get some rest. How's that?" X shook his head to Axl's offer.

".. I give up on all of this. I don't want to fight anymore. Not for anything, not for any cause." Axl and Zero are shocked by what X said. "X! What do you mean?" Zero asked. X then replies, "… I quit. As a Maverick Hunter." Both Axl and Zero are shocked from that last statement. "O-Oy X, don't joke around, alright?" Axl said while laughing nervously.

"I'm not joking!" He screams at Axl. He then turns around. "I'm sorry. I really am… But I won't fight. Not anymore." X said. "… Not even for the peace between Humans and Repoids?" Zero asked. "… LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" X screams. "There's no Peace! There's never gonna be peace! We'll just keep fighting and fighting! There's no end to this. There will never be any peace." He starts walking away. "I'm going to resign at Maverick Hunter HQ.. I won't fight for anything anymore."

Sora was looking at what happened between them, then followed X. (I think I get it now… This is his memories… The memories of Megaman X.)

Author Note: 2 updates in one day. Lovely, no? I'm gonna go for a 3rd. Wish me luck.


	6. X Saga Pt1: Maverick Hunter X

Chapter 6: X Saga –Maverick Hunter X-

X arrives at Maverick Hunter HQ, at the center of what used to be the re-built Abel City of X's world. Followed by Sora, who seemed to be not only transparent, but invisible from any reploid's view. X enters the command center. Where his commander, Signas, was at. X reports to him about the last mission, then announced his resignation.

Every reploid within the command center was shocked to hear his announcement. Signas remained silent for a short while. The center was filled with silence. (… Too quiet. I wonder what this general-rank looking reploid's gonna say..) Sora thought. Signas then asks X, "… Is this what you really want?" X then nods to Signas' question.

"… Then I'm afraid I can't stop you then." Signas announced. Then a pink reploid with blonde hair stood up from where she was. "But Commander!.." Signas turns and looks at her. ".. As much as this is bad and it came at the worst possible timing, I can't stop him from making his choices." The female reploid remained silent, then faces X. "…. I'm sorry, Alia." X said. He turns around and walks away, passing through Sora, who was looking at the other reploids.

"… X." Signas called out. X then stops and turns around. "… God speed." Signas said, he then salutes him. He was then followed by the remaining reploids. X remaind silent, then continued leaving the room. Sora followed him.

A few hours later, X is standing by a hover bike with what seems to be a bag carrying some tanks. "Alright, some weapons energy in case of enemy attack on my way.. Some Energy Crystals to re-fuel my energy…" Sora keeps staring at the tanks. (… Weirdest trip packing, ever.)

"X!" A reploid called out. X looks behind to see Alia, and a green reploid wearing glasses. "I heard, are you really leaving?" X nods. "Why? What happened?" The reploid asks. X replies, "… I'm just tired of fighting. We're not getting anywhere. This war is hopeless to fight for."

The reploid remains silent. He then says, "… Ah well, I can't really complain after all you've done. But I'm not letting you go without what I just prepared for you!" X blinks, ".. Huh?"

"Check this out." The reploid whistles. Suddenly they can hear something like an electronic bird. A giant dark blue mechaniloid flies over them and hovers next to X's head.

".. W-What is this, Douglas?" Douglas grins, "This, my old friend, is your Ultimate Armor. Mark 1." X looked surprised by what Douglas said. ".. But I thought we put it into the storage after we finished the Mark 3?"

Douglas replies, "That, is where you're wrong. I took the Mk1 for studies. While you already know it's capable of shaping like a hover board similar to a bird, I've managed to work on a few circuitries and managed to give it an A.I."

"… Is that even possible?" X asks. "Believe it." Douglas replies. "… Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not using any weapons anymore." X then pushes it away from him and then gets on his hover bike. "L-Look! X.." Douglas called out, trying to stall him from leaving quickly. "I know you don't want to fight, but at least take it with you. You could make use of it, also as a pet."

X remained silent, thinking for a short while. "… Alright, I'll see if I can make use of it." Douglas nods to X's reply. Alia then says, "… Are you really sure this is the right choice, X?" X replies, "It's not about making the right choice or the wrong choice. Fighting this war won't do me any good either way. I'm sick of this bloodshed."

"Then where will you go?" A voice came from behind X, Alia, and Douglas. X looks behind to see Zero and Axl. "… Zero…" X says. Zero then says, "We're not the only ones with war. Every other city is at war, and those who don't have it.. Well, sooner or later, war will come to them."

"… That's where you're wrong. I'm going to find that peaceful place. And I'm going to stay there." X replies. X and Zero then give each other an intense stare, the others around them felt nervous. X then faces the exit and turns on the hover bike. "… Now then… "

".. Oh, X." Douglas calls out. "Your armor, since you won't use it, why not give it a nickname as a pet?" X replies, "… What do you suggest?" Douglas thinks a little and then says, "Hehe, I don't really know. How about Blue Wing?" X replies, "… Sounds nice."

Blue Wing, the Armor mechaniloid, spins in the air, like it's happy with its new name. (… Wow, that's some A.I.) Sora thought, he was still looking at the current scene.

"… Sayonara." X says to the others. He then drives his hover bike away, without looking back. Everyone seemed sad with him leaving. Sora thought (… Man, this is depressing… Wait, did he just drive his bike away?) Sora then runs towards him, but wasn't catching up.

(Crap, crap, crap! He's getting away.) He tries to jump on the bike, but fails. However, he manages to hover in mid-air. (.. Eh?) He starts to control himself flying through air. (… Awesome.) He thought. He then flies, following X and Blue Wing.

Days pass, X never stopped except to refuel his hover bike at deserted gas stops. (.. I'm amazed I've never gotten hungry… Still, what the hell.. We passed through a few cities, but they were all wrecked… Just how bad did this world get it?) Sora thought. He then notices X taking a turn and follows.

X then stops at a distance, looking at a board. "… Welcome to Haven." X said, reading the board. He then drives forward. Minutes later, a shot came at him from a distance. He notices it coming and dodges to the right, then stops the bike, facing towards the direction of the shot. He sees an old man carrying an energy gun walks closer to X, aiming his gun at him.

".. What are you doing here?" The old man asks. X tries to reply, but the old man interrupts. ".. Well, I don't care. Reploids are not welcome here. Get out!" "But.." X tries to negotiate, but the old man aims his gun at X. "… Alright. Sorry." X turns his hover bike around. Before he leaves, the old man calls out.

".. Wait.. Are you leaving just like that?" The old man asks. X replies, "Well, even if I wanted to come here to hide from the wars, I can't force myself in." The old man thought for a bit. "… Why do you want to hide here?" X replies, "I'm tired of fighting. I just want to live peacefully."

The old man thinks once again. (Sheesh, this guy sure likes to think..) Sora thought. The old man then says, "… Hmph. Well, if you want to get in, you won't manage to stay a minute there without people shooting at you. Not unless you get rid of that armor." He said while pointing at X's armor. ".. But I can't really change it." X replies. The old man then walks towards the woods, signaling X to follow. X got off the hover bike. ".. Wing, keep an eye on the hover bike." X says. Blue wings hovers up and down, like nodding to X's order. X then follows the old man, until they reached a wooden hut. They both entered, with Sora following.

Much to X's surprise, inside the hut were some robotic limbs and sketches. ".. You're.. A Reploid Engineer?" X asks. "… Used to." The old man replies. He then brought out what seemed to be a small cube and hands it to X. "… This nano-pack will convert the material of your armor and replace it with organic tissues, making you look human." X was rather surprised to what the old man told him. "… Just who are you?" X asks. The old man replies, "Not telling you will be your end of the deal… Also, don't let anyone know about you being a reploid." X nods to his request.

After activating the cube, a light shines at him. In a matter of seconds, X's armor disappeared, leaving only what looks like Human flesh. "… This is… Amazing." X said. At the same time, Sora thought, (OH HELL NO! HE'S NAKED!) He starts feeling a little disgusted.

The old man then throws some clothes at X. "Here, get dressed and meet me at the village entrance." The old man said. X nods as the old man leaves the hut.

Minutes later, X comes with Blue wing on his hover bike, wearing a cyan t-shirt and some normal pair of black pants with black shoes. His hair was spikey black, a little long from behind. The old man chuckles a bit. "Well, whaddya know? You reploids can look human after all." X remained silent at the old man's comment. (… I can't tell if that's a compliment.) Is what X thought.

"Alright, your little pet can stay with you while you're here. But I'm warning you, do one thing wrong, and I'll blow your cover myself." X nods. The old man then leaves. "Hey.. Thanks." X said. The old man stood for a bit, then continued walking on. X stopped his bike near a building and carried his bag like it's a backpack. He then walks around looking at the village, while Blue Wing's following him. (… It feels like a smaller and simpler version of Abel City..) Is what X thought.

At a distance, he notices a girl trying to carry what seemed to be 2 heavy boxes. She looked like she was having trouble. X ran towards her and carried one of the boxes for her. "Here, let me help you." He said. "Oh, thanks. That helps." The girl replied, she looked almost at X's height and had the same age as X's shaped to be like.

"Hm… You're new here." The girl said, looking at X." X then replies, "Yeah, I just got here." The girl chuckles a bit. "And already trying to get a girl, eh?" X tilts his head, not able to understand what she meant. "… Nevermind." She said, feeling awkward. She starts walking at a direction while X was following her. "So, what's your name?" The girl asked. X then remained silent. (… I don't think humans can have the name "X" but…) He then replies, "My name's Max. But my friends call me X." The girl then says, "X… Weird nickname. My name's Luna. Luna Blaze. Nice to meet you." Luna said. X replies, "Likewise."

Luna notices Blue Wing flying next to where X was. She started feeling a little uncomfortable. X notices her change of expression and looks to the side. "Oh, it's name is Blue Wing. A friend of mine gave it to me. He's a pet, sort of." Blue Wing then starts spinning around them. "O-Oh.. Sorry. I don't really feel comfortable with it." Luna said.

X looked confused. "Why? It's harmless." Luna then replies, "… I really hate reploids. So I'm a little uncomfortable with mechaniloids as well." X then stood in place, surprised from what Luna said. He then thought, (… So that's why reploids aren't welcome?)

Luna turns around, facing X. "What's wrong?" She asks. X shakes his head. "Oh, nothing." He then follows her as she continues walking. They stop in front of a store. "Well, here we are. Just leave the box there." Luna said. She carefully puts the box on the ground. X then puts his box normally next to it. "Wow, for a small guy, you carry that box like it's nothing." Luna said, impressed with X's strength. X then replies, "Looks can be deceiving.." At the same time, Sora thought (As deceiving as showing a 10 ton robot looking like a 17 years old.)

"Well, thanks for your help, X." Luna said. X nods, "It's not a problem." X then looks at the sky, he notices the sun going down. "… I need a place to stay at." He said. Luna then says, "Oh. I know a cheap hotel nearby. Let me show you." Luna then walks at another direction with X following.

While walking, X looks around, surprised to see how peaceful this village was. Everything seemed normal, aside from the fact that there weren't any reploids. After arriving at the hotel, X reserved a room and put his stuff on the bed. "Thanks for the help." He said at Luna. "Now we're even." Luna replied. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you again sometime." She said, waving as she leaves. X waves back at her and then sits on the bed. "… Amazing, the bed can carry me? It looks like my weight's reduced greatly after replacing the armor with the organic tissues." X said. He looks at Blue wing who was flying around the room. He then smiles while thinking, (… This is what I've been looking for… Peace…)

Sora looks at X. He then hovers outside the hotel, looking at the village. Hours pass, the village was quiet, as everyone was fast asleep. Sora lies back in mid-air, looking at the stars. (… So far, I've been with X during the time he quit his job as a Maverick Hunter… Giving up on his cause… When you think about it… We're almost the same. I fought a lot, but never really found a cause to fight for. All I was doing was fighting to protect myself and Elina… But is that really the only reason I'm fighting?... For now, I'll prioritize on figuring out WHY am I living through X's memories.)

He started falling asleep. Slowly closing his eyes. Moments later, he hears what was something like a faint sound of explosion. He got up and hovered higher to look around. He didn't notice anything suspicious around the whole areas around the village. (… Weird, was that my imagination?) He thought. He shrugs it off and goes to sleep.


	7. X Saga Pt 2: Peace, and another reason

Chapter 7: X Saga –Peace, and another reason to fight for-

It has been 2 weeks since X arrived in the small village named "Haven". With technology a little older than Abel City and modern cities hold, it still managed to remain at peace. Everyone was happy, there was no war. X has found the peaceful place he was looking for.

During the last 2 weeks, he had already formed friendship with many different locals in the village, and became well-known for always helping when needed. Everyone began treating him like he was family.

Currently, he is sitting at the small restaurant that Luna, the first friend he made since he came here, is working at. They were looking at the news while the restaurant wasn't very crowded.

The news reporter states, "Currently, the war at Abel City have been getting worse. Mavericks have increased in numbers and are overwhelming the current Maverick Hunter forces. However, thanks to the dual effort of both Maverick Hunter Zero and Maverick Hunter Axl, the Maverick Hunters manage to withstand against the mavericks."

"Wow." Luna said. "Even though they're out numbered, they'd fight? That's stupid." X remains silent at Luna's remark. The door opens, and the old man that helped X get in the village walks in. "Ah, morning grandpa." X was surprised to hear that the old man was Luna's grandfather, he looks at him with surprise.

"Hmph, so active in the morning. Young people these days.." Her grandfather states. She laughs lightly at him. The old man then looks at the news. "They still struggling?" He asks. Luna nods, then says, "If you ask me, we should just blow the whole city. Considering only reploids remain, if we get rid of them, we get rid of the cause of mavericks along with them." Luna said confidently.

X seemed sad, hearing Luna say that. She notices and asks, "What's the matter, X? I didn't say something wrong, did I?" X shook his head, "No, you may be right, in fact… But…" He faces her, "Don't you think that there's a possibility that… Humans and Reploids can live together peacefully?"

"Ugh, no way." Luna states. "Just thinking about living with those murderous reploids makes me sick." X suddenly felt hurt from what she said, but remained silent about it. While the old man seems to be listening to them while watching the news. "… X?" Luna calls out, worried about how he's acting.

The news then states the following, "… Along with the current battle status, the recent rumors of one of the legendary S-class Maverick Hunters resigning from his position have been officially confirmed by the Maverick Hunters." Luna notices the news and then faces the TV. "Oh? One of them even quit?" Luna asks. X instantly flinches, realizing it's about him. (T-This is bad.. If they announce my name..) X thought.

"As stated from Maverick Hunters Commander, Signas, it has been confirmed that one of their top Maverick Hunters has resigned from his place as a Maverick Hunter, greatly influencing the tide of the war. The Maverick Hunter, also known as-" Before the news states the name of the reploid, Luna's grandfather changes the channel with the remote onto another channel. "GRANDPA!" Luna screams. "I wanted to see that!"

"Hmph. You shouldn't look anymore about those Reploids. We have no relation to them." Her grandfather says. X looks at him. (Did he.. Change it for my sake?) He then looks relieved as he wants to thank the old man currently, but remains silent.

"… Alright. Get changed, it's time for our patrol." The old man says. Luna then asks, "Again? We don't even get people from outside anymore." The old man replies, "Then what about him?" He points with his finger over his shoulder at X. Luna then laughs nervously. "Oh, right. I'll get ready." She says as she goes to the back door.

"… Thanks." X says at the old man. "… You keep your end of the deal, I keep mine." The old man replies. "… Can I come with you two? You could use my help." X offers. The old man thinks and then answers, "… Well, you've already stayed here for two weeks. Since they all trust you, I suppose I can."

X was happy to hear what the old man told him. He starts looking for his bag, which was next to him. He then sees Blue Wing carrying it on its back. "Oh, thanks Wing." X said as he takes the bag. Blue Wing then spins around, happy as it can be. "… Heh. That's some pet." The old man states. (Tell me about it…) Sora, who was watching them the whole time, agrees to the old man's statement.

Luna came into the restaurant, wearing her casual clothes. "Alright, let's go." She tells her grandfather. He stood up along with X. "… Your boyfriend is coming with us." The old man says. Luna blushes at what the old man tells her. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" She says, nervously. X felt embarrassed, brushing his head. The old man grins as he walks out the restaurant. "Geez, that old geezer says whatever he wants." Luna says. "But I don't think what he said was bad. Rather funny." Luna looks at X, who was smiling. She blushes a little again. "… L-Let's go." She said, running out of the restaurant. X looks at Blue Wing in confusion and shrugs. He then walks outside and follows Luna and her grandfather.

They walk around the village, everyone greeting them as they pass by. "… I wish this peace goes on forever." X says. "Yep. It's the best feeling ever!" Luna replies in agreement. "Yeah, it's great, living with the ones you love. Never have to fight for anything… I wish the rest of the world can share this feeling." X says. Luna looks at him. "… Say, X. How was your hometown like?" Luna asks.

X remains silent. "… It was… tough." Luna seemed confused at what he said. "… There was always someone terrorizing us. Always wrecking havoc and spreading chaos." Luna then says, "Oh… Who managed to stop him?" X replies, ".. Reploids. The ones who believed that both Reploids and Humans can live together." Luna remained silent.

"One of them was a close friend of mine. We both were almost like… Brothers." X looks down, remembering his time with Zero and the others. "… So, in the end you ran from your "brother" to avoid fighting?" The old man asks. "Grandpa!" Luna screams at him. "No, he's right Luna.." X says.

"… Maybe I am a coward. Running away from my own cause." X says. "It's just… I've never known what it's like to live in peace... I wanted to try it. Even for a bit… To know what it's like. When I fight, I feel like war will never end, no matter how hard I try and talk my way out of it. At times, I believed that complaining about it won't work, so I'd fight my way through them. But in the end, I always wondered… Is it really our only way to peace?"

"X…" Luna says. "… What will you do if war was the only way?" The old man asks. X remains silent. "… I don't know." Silence then ensued between them.

"… Well." The old man speaks. "Even if war is the only way out, there can be motivations that'll help you to your cause." ".. Huh?" X wondered. "… Protecting those you care about. Sometimes, when a time comes a man has to protect his precious ones, he'd do the impossible." The old man says. "…" X remained silent at what he said.

They walked past someone wearing a heavy trench coat and a hat covering his face. The old man got suspicious. ".. Hey, you." The person ignored him. He walks behind the person and takes off the hat. Much to everyone's shock, that person was…

"A REPLOID!" One of the locals screams. They all panicked and ran. The reploid threw away his trench coat, looking like a basic trooper maverick. He shoves the old man as he falls down. "Grandpa!" Luna runs towards her grandfather and holds him, while he's unconscious. The reploid walks over to them, she freezes from fear.

As soon as the reploid raised his fist, X screamed. "NO!" He runs towards the maverick and pushes him, both falling away from Luna. "X! No!" She screams at him. She wanted to run towards him, but Blue Wing got in her way. "Wing?" It stood in place, like it was guarding her.

The reploid punches X as he fell on his back. Suddenly a giant cannon generates on his shoulder. X then thought, (… If war is the only way out….) He then looks at Luna and her Grandfather. "X! Don't fight him! Please run!" Luna remains screaming at X. But he stood his place, he then starts laughing. "… I'm such an idiot." He said, as he stands in his place while the maverick's charging his cannon.

"Now I remembered.. The reason I've been fighting this whole time." X says. Luna was confused. "… H-Huh?" "… I've always been fighting not only for the peace between Reploids and Humans, but to also protect them.. If not fighting will hurt them.. Then my cause is pointless." He turns his face to Luna. "… I'm sorry. For every lie I told you… I really appreciate everything, Luna."

"…. X? W-What are you…" Luna was confused. "… Let me tell you this, before you find out the truth… I swear to you, I will put a stop to these wars myself." X says, making a promise he doesn't intend to break with Luna. Sora then realizes, (… Of course.. If you fight for the cause without protecting it, it's useless. If I just fight for my peaceful life, and not protect the others, then there's no point.)

The maverick then shoots his cannon, as the giant blast explodes in front of X. Luna starts crying from the shock, thinking he died. "… M-MAAAAAAX!" She cries out. Suddenly a Blue plasma shot flies out of the smoke, hitting the cannon of the Maverick. Causing it to explode, heavily damaging the maverick's right arm. "… H-H-Huh?"

The smoke clears out, X returns into his original armor, with his red crystal shining brightly. "…. X…. You're…." Luna was in a great state of shock. At the same time, X aims his buster, charging it to the max. He sends a battle cry as he shoots the maximum charges buster, blowing up the Maverick to kingdom come.

He faces Luna. "… I've always been a reploid. I can't change that fact." He tells Luna. Luna was too shocked to reply. "You can hate me all you want.. But I'm keeping my promise to you." X says as he walks away with Blue Wing. "… X…" The old man calls. X looks at him. "… Defeat them.. For humanity's sake." X nods to him. He then runs to the outskirts of the village.

Halfway after he left the village, Blue Wing stops in front of him. "... Wing?" Suddenly a projection screen appears from its back. Showing a projection of an old man wearing a lab coat and has a long white beard. "… You again."

"X…" The hologram calls out. "I believed that you may unlock one more secret within this armor. The ability for it to think and assist you during your battles… However, I want you to know this before using it once more."

"… No matter how many battles you go through, how much danger you face, remember…. There will be peace. And I believe you are the one who can bring about that peace.."

"…" X remains silent, as he's listening to the Doctor. "… Fight, X. Fight for humanity, as well as robots' peace. Protect them all.." The projection vanishes. As Blue Wing moves out of the way, X sees a giant army against him. His red crystal shines again. "… I'm going to fight again! For the peace between Humans and Reploids!" X screams, full of confidence again.

"COME AT ME, MAVERICKS!" He screams as he charges on, aiming his buster. At that time, it's as time around Sora froze again. Everything turned white. "… I-I see… Somehow, this memory showed me that no matter how hard things are, I always need to have the will to protect everyone, even without a real cause…"

Suddenly in front of Sora, X stands in front of him, looking right at him. "… Heh, I guess you and I are the same after all… For some reason, I feel like I want to ask you to lend me your strength… All of it." X then nods to Sora's request. They both subconsciously walk towards each other, passing through each other. A flash then hits in front of Sora.

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER


	8. A Legendary Force Unleashed

Chapter 8: A Legend Unleashed

Last chapter, Sora, who was in what seemed to be a memory travel, had finally understood that as long as you don't protect those who are important, the cause is useless. Upon understanding that, he somehow ends his journey through Megaman X's memory. Last thing he saw was a flash after going through with X.

Seconds later, he starts feeling wind blowing through his face ferociously. He opens his eyes to find himself still falling from the sky. He stayed calm and started thinking. (Alright, think. How can I get myself out of this pinch?... If I had my bracelet…) His chain of thoughts was suddenly cut off by a sound of a familiar electronic bird.

Sora looks to his right. He looks surprised as he sees Blue Wing flying down next to him. "BLUE WING!" He screamed. The mechaniloid barrel rolls, like it is signaling that it's here to help. Sora adjusts himself, falling feet first. Blue Wing got under him and manages to have Sora on top of him. "Alright! Counting on you, buddy!"

Blue Wing makes out a sound, it then starts dashing down as Sora was holding himself so that he doesn't fall off.

Meanwhile, on the ground. The battle was going badly. Most SEED soldiers have already been knocked out, with Sky barely able to stand, holding his weapon as he spits out blood. "Pfft. Done already?" Says Vector, the main cause of the mayhem. He walks in his armor slowly towards Sky. The students were too scared to even move.

"S-Sky! Run!" Elina calls out to her brother. He then tries to move, but falls on one knee. Vector starts laughing while cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry. I'll make this painless." Vector says. Sky then says while panting, "… If you hurt the students…. I'm gonna hunt you down, even in my death…" Vector sarcastically pretended to be scared, stepping back. "Oooh. I am SOOO scared. HAH! As if."

"Oh man, oh man.. What are we gonna do?" Kiyoshi was confused. He didn't know what to do, trying to think hard. Elina, who was shocked from Sora's believed-to-be death and Sky's current situation, became angry. She wipes off some of her tears and without thinking ran towards Vector. Kiyoshi couldn't catch her in time. "H-HEY! WAIT!"

Elina brings out a slipper and hits Vector's head with it from behind. "… Eh?" He turns around, seeing the frightened and crying Elina holding the slipper. "… OK, seriously? You think that was supposed to hurt?" Sky notices Elina's action and tries to stand up. "Argh.. Damn.. ELINA! RUN!" Elina was too scared to pay attention to what Sky says. She steps back slowly as Vector's walking towards her. She stumbles while walking back and fell down.

She freezes from fear, sobbing while Vector walks towards her. "Ya know, you could've asked. I'd have killed you to follow your boyfriend." Vector says. Elina remains silent and then gathers some courage. "… H-He's not dead." Vector stops after hearing that. He then starts laughing loudly, like a maniac.

"Ooooh, you just made my day!" Vector said. "He's not dead!" Elina screams at Vector. Vector then brings out Sora's bracelet. "Look! He doesn't have his precious tool. He won't be able to survive the fall. Hell, by now he's a lovely shooting star in the sky." He said, tauntingly waving it around. Elina remains silent then screams again, "He's not dead! I believe in him! There's no way that he can die from just that!"

"Heh. Brave words, girl." Vector says while pointing his fingers at her. He was about to shoot as she closes her eyes. "ELINA! NO!" Sky screams, trying to save her. But he can't manage to stand up properly.

Right at that moment, Sora was flying on top of Blue Wing. He sees Elina and Vector. He then remembers what X said, and his new resolve. "… I'll protect her… I'll protect them all!" He says, suddenly a red light emits on his forehead, in a shape similar to Megaman X's crystal. His left hand starts to shine.

He starts screaming as he jumps off Blue Wing, falling directly towards Vector. They all hear the scream without knowing the direction. As soon as he realizes, Vector looks up and receives Sora's intense punch with his glowing hand. The force of the punch had Vector slightly slide back. Sora then jumps off him and lands in front of Elina.

"VECTOOOOOR!" Sora calls out as he jumps towards him. With his shining hand he grabs Vector's helmet and starts pressing on it. His grip was so powerful, as soon as his hand slipped from the helmet it made a huge crack on the helmet. Vector was holding his helmet while groaning in pain, letting go of the bracelet without realizing it. "Rrrgh!... YOU!" Vector says in anger.

Sora grabs the bracelet and puts it on. He looks at the shocked Elina, who felt overjoyed that Sora came back. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's talk after I'm done with him, alright?" He then faces Vector and slides his card.

**MEGA RIDE… MEGAMAN X**

He transforms into Megaman X. This time, there was something different. His eyes were glowing irregularly along with the crystal on his helmet. Blue wing hovers next to him. "… Keh! I'll just have to kill you with my own hands this time!" Vector said in anger.

Sora snickers at what Vector said. "Heh. I'd like to see that happening this time." He cracks his knuckles. "I beat you once, what's the difference now?"

Sora replies, "I'm not the one who's gonna be beaten like a Vava la Pinata." That comment irritated Vector. He slams his fist with his right palm. A voice command comes out.

**FORM RIDE… VAVA MK. V**

Vector's armor changes. It turns into a shade of green, with shoulder pads and an upgraded red shoulder cannon. There seemed to be orange pipes attached to his helmet with the jetpack he acquires on his back. A rocket launcher also generated on his left shoulder.

"Let's see you top this, punk." Vector says. Sora got in a ready position. However, Blue Wing suddenly dashes towards Vector. Vector jumps to the side as Blue Wing flies by. It stops next to Sora again, suddenly a slot at its back opens. A card flies out as Sora catches it without realizing. "This is… One of my cards… Right?" He says while looking at it.

The card was different from the others. It had a different pattern on its back, with a blue aura emitting from it. He inserts it into his buster. And a new voice command activates.

… **CONDITIONS MET. SOUL SYNCHRO RATE: 100%**

**FINAL FORM RIDE… M-M-M-MEGAMAN X**

Sora's armor starts to shine brightly. Blue wing suddenly flies towards him, as they both emit a blinding flash. No one was able to look at their direction. Soon as the flash goes off. Everyone was shocked to Sora's new transformation.

His armor drastically changed. Now with black edges, his armor legs and arm parts transform into midnight blue. Not only that, but they were transparent enough for them to see Sora's body inside from the visible limbs, with some mechanical layers on top of his body. At the legs, there was a gold lining on his foot with fins on the sides. There were red crystals around the shoulder parts and chest piece along with the golden lining. The torso also had a green crystal. The helmet had 3 horns with a red crystal beneath them. Sora's eyes had transformed red.

After the transformation, Sora stood straight and remained silent for a second. He then spreads his arms and lets out a battle cry so strong, it echoed through the district. The air around everyone felt intense as Sora's energy is overflowing him with power. He then screams again as he swings his arm to his side, shattering the ground beneath him.

Vector hesitated for a bit. He then charges at Sora. Sora was standing still, not even flinching as Vector was prepared to send a punch. Right at that moment, Sora pushes away that punch and sends a kick that send Vector back flying. Vector adjusts himself with the jetpack and aims his cannon. He shoots 5 giant plasma cannon shots at Sora.

Sora blazes through them using his leg parts to boost. Vector shoots some mini-missiles that are locked onto Sora. Sora activates his buster, letting out two fins at the side of the arm part as his right hand transforms into his Ultimate Buster. He shoots green spear shaped shots that made the missiles explode before they reach Sora.

Vector gets irritated. He then snaps with his fingers.

**MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… VAVA**

Vector shoots out lightning currents seemed to hit anything around his vicinity. Luckily, the students and SEED soldiers were all out of range. Only Sora was in danger enough to get hit. He inserts a card into his new buster.

**ATTACK RIDE… CHAMILION STING**

Sora's armor color suddenly changes. The transparent blue transforms into green as his second colors turn a lighter shade of green. He starts charging energy as he avoids the incoming thunder bolts. There was an incoming thunder bolt that Sora could not dodge. Right at that moment, he releases the energy. Transforming into the colors of the rainbow as the bolt goes through him. He seemed unharmed. He inserts yet another card.

**ATTACK RIDE… TRI-THUNDER**

His colors this time change into being transparent black with yellow-esque green. He then rises his hands onto the sky. Lightning Bolts fly fall down from nowhere and hit around Vector. He seemed to be not damaged from that. Soon after, both their attacks ended, with Sora's invincibility wearing off. "… I'm not done with you yet!" Vector runs at Sora again. This time, he jumps in the air and shows his knee at Sora, letting out a flame thrower aimed at Sora with blue flames. At that moment, Sora inserts a card quickly.

**ATTACK RIDE… FROST TOWER**

As his color changes into Ice blue and violet, he summons a wall of ice above him that protected him from the flame thrower. He then jumps away from Vector as Vector lands and faces him. Vector aims his cannon, shooting something like an energy boomerang towards Sora. Sora jumps in the air as he inserts a card

**ATTACK RIDE… HOMING TORPEDO**

With his colors grey and brown, he shoots missle that flies around the boomerang, headed towards Vile. Sora uses his dash to fly to the side away from the boomerang. It then dissolves. At that time, Vector looks at the incoming torpedo and grabs his arm. It transforms into a missile as he shoots it towards the direction of the incoming missile. As both missiles collide, the explosion pushes back Vector and he falls on the ground. He stands back up, heavily panting while looking at Sora in anger. "… N-Not… Done… Yet.."

He starts running towards Sora, who reverted to his original armor color and is charging his buster. Sora looked at Vector with a grin as he aims his charged buster at him. He shoots a giant blue plasma shot. This one had electric currents emitting from it. Vector then shoots a normal cannon shot at it as they both collide and explode. Vector keeps running towards Sora, but wasn't expecting what was gonna happen to him.

After both projectiles collide, residue of Sora's charged shot remained as a plasma current in mid-air. Without realizing on time because of the explosion induced smoke screen, he couldn't avoid it and got shocked. He falls on one knee as smoke is coming out of his armor. Vector then opens his palm.

**ATTACK RIDE… RIDE ARMOR**

Vector's ride armor gets in front of him again as he stands on it, breathing heavily. Sora then brings out the same new card that activated his form and inserts it again.

**MAXIMUM ATTACK RIDE… MEGAMAN X**

At that critical moment, Sora ran towards the ride armor and jumps. Three fins come out at the back of Sora's armor, shaped almost like a plane's back tail. Some heat starts generating from the jets at the back of the armor. Sora screams "Super… NOVA!" As he charges, with a red hot layer on top of him as a result from his speed and heat as he charges head on towards Vector and his Ride Armor.

Vector jumps off the ride armor at the last moment as Sora goes through it, resulting in it exploding. Vector fell on the ground, aching as he felt the raw power of that attack. With Sora landing in front of him. As Vector's trying to stand up, Sora grabs him from his collar and lifts him up. "Alright, we proved who's stronger. Now I want answers!" Sora says.

"Gah… I ain't telling you shit…" Vector exposes his knee, sending out a burst of flame that made Sora step back away from Vector. "We're gonna settle this next time, bastard.. Until then, keep my trophy with you." Vector said as he opens a portal behind him and jumps through it. "WAIT!" Sora shouted. He runs at the portal, but closes before he makes it on time.

Sora holds his wrist as he reverts to normal, eyes returning to green. He runs towards Sky. "You OK?" He asks. "… Took you long enough, dumbass." Sky replies. "What's with you? Sheesh. That's the thanks I get." Sora attempts to help Sky stand up, but Elina runs at both of them and hugs them. "Idiots! Don't scare me like that again!" She says. "Ack! Elina, too close…" Sora says, trying to get off. "Don't say that! You almost died, you jerks!" She then kept repeating jerk while hugging them tightly and crying. Sora lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm here now. And I definitely won't die. Not yet, anyways." He then looks at the students, who were helping the injured SEED members. He sees Kiyoshi, who gives him a thumbs up. Sora then chuckles.

"Say, Sky. I'm gonna need some help explaining this." Sora asks Sky. Sky replies, "… I'll make sure the squad don't mention anything about this to HQ. The students are your problem." "Sheesh.." Sora says with a sigh. Elina just smiles while hugging them tightly. "Speaking of which, didn't you hug us long enough? Let go already." Sora says. "I don't want to." Elina says. "Now isn't the time. Oy, are you listening? Elina… Elina. Oy~." Sora calls out while she ignores him.


	9. Family Values and History

Author Note: I got to point out that at some point, there will be Japanese honorifics like "chan" or "san" in use starting from here on out. I will also use some Japanese definitions, might also provide some translation at the bottom of the page should the reader not have any knowledge about the meaning. After all, this DOES take place in Japan. (But let's all hope that fanfic(dot)com doesn't remove them like they removed the word bick ering from one of the chapters. Using Microsoft Word doesn't seem all convenient for this place.) But enough of my notes, enjoy the next one.

Chapter 9: Family values And History

After an exhausting struggle and ending victorious, Sora and the others finally got back to their usual days with no trouble. That peace lasted about a week. Which during that time, SEED have been investigating about the recent attack of Vector. Sora had already managed to have his classmates keep the secret safe. Which would secure his life as he makes sure that he doesn't intend to lose his life yet.

"I wanna die~..." Sora says, face down on the desk. Kiyoshi was sitting in front of him during the break between classes. "Dude, what's got you down a few notches?" Kiyoshi asks Sora. "I am SICK and TIRED of the others constantly asking me about my powers. I was better off with minimal exposure…" Sora replies. Kiyoshi just laughs and says, "Hey man, I don't know about you, but things like that, I would spread it all over." "Why is that?" Sora asks. "It's one hell of a ladies bait. I can get all the ladies of the wo-" And as usual, before Kiyoshi can finish his line, Sora sends a punch at Kiyoshi's head. "Incompetent bastard…"

At that time, Sky had opened the door into Sora's class. "… Oy. Heartnet. Come over here." He calls out. Sora looks at him confused as he got up. "What's up?" Sora asked. "I need you for a few minutes." Sky replies. Sora walks out as everyone looked at him.

Sora and Sky stand at the hallway at a distance from Sora's class. No one was there as they were conversing. "So, what is it?" Sora asks. "… 2 things." Sky says, raising 2 fingers. "First of all, one of my damn soldiers couldn't keep your secret to himself. Now HQ knows about you." Sora's expression changed into a shocked one. He then reacts angrily. "WHAT? Why?" He asks. "The moron couldn't handle the pressure. Well, I'll make sure he doesn't handle the shit I'm gonna put him through.." Sky mumbles to himself.

"That aside, what is SEED gonna do about me?" Sora asks. Kiyoshi remains silent for a bit and then replies, "… They want to recruit you." "….. Huh?" That was Sora's response to what Sky said. "They want to recruit you into one of SEED as a Special Ops unit member." Sky says. Sora instantly swings his arms. "Uh-uh. No f***ing way. Forget it. I'm not gonna expose myself any further."

"I would agree that you sticking out to the public might be bad, but I also think that having you in our forces is efficient for resisting maverick outbreaks. You already told me that you can _sense_ them attacking. That's also good." Sky says. Sora shakes his head, saying, "Forget it. If there's a Maverick, I'll handle it alone." "But you won't be able to defeat them all by yourself." Sky argues, but Sora insists even more. "How do I know that they won't use my powers for their own cause? I'm sorry, but I'm fighting my fights alone."

They both stare at each other for a few seconds. "… Why don't you trust SEED?" Sky asks. "… I just don't." Sora replies. Sky just sighs while brushing his head, "Well, the higher ups aren't gonna like this. "… So what's the second thing you want to tell me?" Sora asks. Sky then remains silent.

"… What?" Sora asks. "… We found another one." Sky says. Sora didn't understand what he meant when Sky said other one. "… Someone with the same ability as yours." Sora then widens his eyes. "… You're sure?" Sky nods. "He managed to escape, but we've managed to catch a glimpse of him before he escaped." Sky shows Sora a picture of a red armor similar to Megaman Zero. However, the crystal was arrow shaped with the line all the way across the helmet, with the armor shaped a little different. The red vest was, unlike Zero, opened.

"… This looks a bit different from my form." Sora says. Sky then says, "It's possible that he has the same abilities as yours. You'd best be on guard. These are the only ones you can't sense." Sora nods. The bell then rings. "Best to get back to class for now." Sky says. Sora nods and walks back into the class.

Later after class had ended, it was lunch break. Elina got her seat next to Sora's desk as usual to eat their lunch together. "So, Sora-kun. What did you and Sky talk about?" Elina asks. Sora remains silent for a bit, thinking, (I probably shouldn't tell her for now… I gotta avoid that question..) He instantly stood up, "Sorry. I gotta run to the toilet." He then runs out of the class. Elina tilted her head in confusion. Kiyoshi says, "Hey, when a brother's gotta go, he gotta go."

Soon after that, someone opens the classroom door as some students look. "… Hey, who's that?" One of the students asks. The other then replies, "I don't know, but she looks cute." Elina and Kiyoshi over heard them and curiously looked at the door. They saw a girl wearing a dirty brown skirt and long black socks. She was also wearing a ragged navy blue jacket that looked too big on her, it reaches below her waist. She was also putting on a brown textured hat. She had green eyes with a cute face and a blonde long hair, with a pony tail hair style. She runs towards the windows, ignoring everyone else as she opens it and looks outside, as if she's looking for something.

Elina walked over to her with the other students. "Umm… Excuse me. Are you looking for something?" Elina asks the girl. The girl replies, "I'm looking for someone. I can sense him nearby." The students are rather confused about what the girl says. "Umm.. Sense?" One of the students asks. "Yeah! I know he's here somewhere." She replies. She then looks at the students. "Can you guys help me find him?" She asks in a polite princess like manner. All the boy students react to that question, each saying that he would help her out.

At that moment, Sora opens the door and screams out. "Oy! What's this ruckus? You're annoying the other classes!" All the students calm down and then look back at him. "Ahh shaddup. We're just helping an innocent girl find who she's looking for." Kiyoshi replies. Sora then raises his fist, "… You're just begging me for a pounding, aren't ya?.." All the students then make some space away from Kiyoshi, letting Sora onto the girl's point of view. The girl gasps, putting her hand over her mouth from surprise. Suddenly tears start falling from her eyes. "E-Eh?" Sora looks, confused. She instantly runs over and hugs Sora.

"Sora Onii-chan!" The girl yells. They all look in shock while Sora was looking left and right, confused as hell. "Eh? Eh?" "I've looked all over for you! I finally found you, Onii-chan!" The girl says, happily. "W-Who are you?" Sora asks. The girl got off him and then looks in confusion, "Sora onii-chan. It's me. Don't you remember me?" Elina then walks over and tells the girl, "Umm… He has amnesia. So he doesn't remember anything." The girl looked surprised upon hearing that.

Minutes after they finally calmed down, Sora, the girl, Elina, and Kiyoshi all sit on the same table while the students are watching from a distance. "So, again from the top. Who are you?" Sora asks the girl. The girl cheerfully said, "Hai! My name is Heartnet Mizuki! I'm 14 years old. And I'm Sora Onii-chan's cute little sister!" Kiyoshi looks in surprise, "You sure ain't nothing like him, that's for sure" Right after that he received the usual punch from Sora. "Moving on.." He says in an irritated tone. "How did you know I was here? I've had no link to my past." Sora asks Mizuki.

"It wasn't easy." Mizuki says. "I've had to search countless worlds to finally get to you. But I'm still happy I found you!" Sora then notices something within what she just says. "Whoa, wait, wait. Worlds ?"

"Yeah. You don't even remember that?" Mizuki asks. Sora shakes his head. "Well, we're originally from a different world." Mizuki states without a single bit of hesitation. Everyone within the class had a "WTF" expression on their faces from hearing that. "HOOOOLY SHIT! Sora's an alien!" Kiyoshi states. "No!" Mizuki disagrees. "Technically, we're not aliens."

"… Alright. Please elaborate.." Sora says. "Hai! Originally we're from an alternate dimension. A reflection of this world in another shape. In our case, we've been inherited the powers of the Megaman." Mizuki explains.

"Megaman?" Sora asks. "Yep! He's a robot from another dimension that was the protector of people all over the world. There were successors for him and alternate counterparts all over the universes. Our kind inherits their powers."

"… Wait, how is that even possible? Wouldn't that create a paradox?" Sora asks. Mizuki replies, "That would've happened if it wasn't for our source of the energy. The legendary Trinity Armor." "… Trinity armor?" Sora asks. "It's an armor with magical force that our ancestors received from our god. It then lends every one with their chosen powers. An imperfect copy of the power of Megaman or his comrades."

"For example, someone can get the ability of a worker reploid that can also help in city labor. Which helps greatly for constructions. A lot of people can receive the same common powers. But there are also some who can get different varieties of reploid or other powers of the original spirit of said reploid." Sora then interrupts, "But you said we get the powers of Megaman. What's other reploids got to do with it?"

Mizuki replies, "It's not that simple to get Megaman's powers. Every child at a certain age undergoes the test to see what is their fated power from the Megaverses. Some are fated for powers of the minor roles in those verses. Then they can use that power for our society. But that's not all that there is to it." Mizuki says, waving her finger.

"One of our main reason of existence is to keep the balance of the worlds. Fighting any maverick attack that can disturb it's peace or balance." "So, you fight to protect other worlds?" Elina asks. Mizuki nods, "We also have to keep minimal exposure. If we meddle too deep into a world, we might get into trouble."

"That aside.. You said we get imperfect copies of the original spirit?" Sora asks. Mizuki then replies, "Not all of us. There are a select few that can get the perfect copies of the powers. Those are considered a higher class in our society. They also get a more proper training for the use of their powers."

"Ohh. You know any with the perfect copy?" Kiyoshi asks. Mizuki smiles and says, "You're looking at one." Sora then asks, "You're one of those with perfect copies?" "Yeah! I can copy the powers of Megaman ZX! Which is even better than a normal Perfect copy!" She says, rising her fist. "… Sadly, their power is basically copying the other Megamen. So I'm basically copying a copycat." She says, brushing her head while feeling a little embarrassed. Sora remains silent and then says, "… I don't think it's a bad power."

Mizuki feels happy and then goes to hug Sora again. "As expected of Onii-chan! He knows what to say to his cute little sister." Sora felt a little embarrassed. "Right.. Get off me already." He then lightly pushes her away. "That aside, how many have perfect copies of the Megaman powers?" Sora asks.

"Our generations have been increasing in the rate of the perfect copies by 80%. Which is great. Also, 19.9% are the imperfect copies, and it decreases by the generations to come." "That's amazing" Elina says. "Not as amazing as the chief elder." Mizuki says.

"Chief elder?" Sora asks. "Yep. He's one of the Trinity chosen ones!" Sora was surprised to hear that, recalling from what Vector told him during their battle. "Tell me more about the Trinity Chosen ones!"

"The Trinity chosen ones are a unique breed which, as the name implies, consist of only 3 every millennium of a generation. Each chosen one is destined to rule each of the 3 cities in our world. What's unique about them is that they don't just borrow the powers of Megaman, they also can get in sync with their spirits! Almost like being Megaman himself. The chief elder is the strongest Megaman chosen one among all the civilization." Mizuki says. "Sadly, he never lets on what his powers are. And he made a rule that those who know never say it. That's why we've always been curious on what it is."

"Odd rule." Kiyoshi states. "… So, what do our parents know more about it?" Sora asks. Suddenly, Mizuki's expression changed into being a little sad. ".. What's wrong?" Sora asks. "… We don't know our parents. They died while were were young." They all remained silent looking at Sora. He didn't look like he was phased by the news. "… I see. At what age?" He asks. "Well, I was 4 years old. And you were 6." Mizuki says. Sora then remains silent. "… Alright. That aside, can you-" Sora couldn't manage to finish his question; due to the bell ringing.

"Tsk… Class is about to start." Sora says. "You'd best leave for now. I'll see you later." "But I don't want to go…" Mizuki says, staring at Sora innocently. "…."

"Ahh, have some sympathy. Just look at her clothes. She needs some of her Onii-san's care an-" Before Kiyoshi could finish his sentence, Elina hits him upside the head with a slipper. "… OK, seriously. Where do you bring out that slipper from?" Kiyoshi asks. "So, Mizuki-chan. If you're going to stay with Sora-kun, try and not be too noisy in class, OK? We have to be quiet during class." Elina says.

"I know. It's not like we never go to school back home." Mizuki says. The teacher then enters as they all get in place. After Sora explains the situation, the teacher allowed Mizuki to sit near Sora for the duration of the class. Throughout the remaining classes, Mizuki has been sitting near Sora looking at him work while looking cheerfully.

Soon after the last period ended, "Phwaaa! Finally done." Kiyoshi says, stretching out. "Now that's settled, let's find a place where we can continue our talk. I want to know more about my world." Sora said, standing up. "Do we have to? I still wanna spent some time with you after so long, Onii-chan…"

"…" Sora thinks for a short while. "… How about I take you to buy ice cream? Then we can talk." Mizuki then cheerfully nods her head in agreement as she jumps happily next to Sora. "Man, she's such a kid around him. And she looked more mature before she found him." Kiyoshi says. Elina then replies, "That's family bonds for you." On their way out, they meet Sky. "Yo… Who's the poor girl hanging onto Sora?"

"… This "poor girl" is my sister." Sora answers. Mizuki then says, "I'm Heartnet Mizuki! Nice to meet you." Sky then looks in amusement. "Hooh… A total opposite from her brother." "I know right?" Kiyoshi says.

Later on, after they got some ice cream, they all sat over a table at a nearby park as they start eating. "So, one thing I'm curious about." Sky says. They had already told him what they already knew. "If you're from another world, how come you carry Japanese names like ourselves?" Mizuki replies, "Well, technically, some of our scientists think that we're originally from the normal universe, somehow transported into where we live now. But after studying every tribe, they estimate their closest resemblance to a culture in the normal Earth. In our case, we're closest to the Japanese culture. We even carry Japanese blood from what they say."

"But then again, wouldn't that mean that you would have black hair instead of blue? I'd understand blonde if your father married a foreigner. But Blue hair is irregular." Sky points out, as Sora's hair is spikey blue. "But it's not necessarily black for Japanese. There's always those who inherit something unique from their ancestors. It wouldn't be strange if you find a Japanese with red eyes or purple natural hair." Mizuki replies.

"But how would you explain that if you had that?" Sky asks. "We'd just say that our ancestors, at one point, married someone from another culture that have said irregularities. It's not that uncommon." Mizuki answers Sky.

At that moment, Sora finds a random sign on the ground and picks it up. It had a drawing of a shooting star and the writing "The more you know" under it. He shrugs it off and throws it behind him straight into the trash bin.

"You're really smart, Mizuki-chan." Elina compliments Mizuki. "Ehehe.. Not really." Mizuki says, embarrassed from Elina's compliment. "… I'll admit, you have more brains than your idiotic brother." Sky says. Mizuki then stands up and says angrily. "Don't say that about Onii-chan! He's a great person!" Sora puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, Mizuki. He's just joking." Mizuki remains silent and then sits while blowing a cheek.

"… That aside.. I wanted to ask you earlier…" Sora says. "What IS my Megaman power exactly?" At that moment, Mizuki literally froze. The ice cream bar she was holding fell from her hand. Sora quickly grabs it as he looks concerned to Mizuki's behavior. "Mizuki? What's wrong?" Elina asks.

"…. Onii-chan…. I'm sorry." Mizuki apologizes to Sora. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He hands her her Ice cream as she takes it. "You don't understand… I said 80% were perfect copies and 19.9% are imperfect copies…" Sky then asks, "…. What's the 00.1%?"

Mizuki hesitated to say at first, but then she answers, "… That's Onii-chan. He… never inherited any power." They all looked confused. "… Eh?" "… At the age of 8, all children have to go through the test to receive their chosen spirit and inherit their strength. Sora Onii-chan is the only one who never got an inherited power. Because of that, everyone looked down on him… On us."

They all remained silent as they listened to Mizuki's story. "We were left as Orphans after our parents died. A friend of our father took us in and took care of us, even after Sora became despised by everyone. Calling him things like trash and a waste of our space… I hated how they always did that. But Onii-chan would ignore them. Even though I couldn't accept it, he kept telling me that when the time comes, we'll proof them wrong."

"So 2 years pass by. And it was my turn. Not only was I a perfect copy, but I also got chosen by a highly ranked Megaman. Everyone suddenly accepted me as a great potential within our society. I was happy, thinking that it would've improve Onii-chan's status. Instead, it drove us farther apart." She faces Sora. "That's why I'm so sorry, instead of helping you, I only helped myself. I-" Sora pats her head. She looks at him in questioning. "Hey, as long as you got a decent life, as a brother I'd be happy for you."

"But… You've always looked out for me and protected me. And I never managed to repay you." Mizuki says hesitatingly. "But repay for what? I did what every older brother would do. Those who don't protect their younger sister don't even deserve to live." He then brushes her hair, messing it. "Now how about you quit the gloomy mood and try to be more cheery on this story?" Mizuki smiles as she nods. Sky snickers while thinking, (Not bad, kid.)

"So, while I was training with everyone else. You'd always wander off on your own, no one ever knows what you're up to. Then a special exam for those at the age of 13 have to go through mandatorily, it was made up of fighting some locked up mavericks to see your battle compatibility. Every student had to go through it."

"What's where you really shined Onii-chan!" She said as she was getting excited. "Accidently, they let out a really strong maverick at the students. They were fighting very valiantly, but with no use. After it knocked down a student he went after a female student. That's where you surprised everyone. You ran towards the maverick without hesitating and just sent a kick at it. Just your kick made a dent to the maverick's armor, which also damaged his internal parts at that spot. From what you told me, you've been training yourself as you gained great agility and unbelievable strength; it was so cool!"

At that part, Elina thought, (And that explains how Sora managed to beat those metools easily at the mall last week.)

"So, while the Maverick was agitated, you ran away as a distraction as it tries to follow you. All the bullets it shot missed you by a mile as you ran past them. You then jumped into the air and send an axe kick that shoved the maverick's hide into its torso, rendering it useless for the security to apprehend it easily."

Kiyoshi whistles, "So did that make ol' Sora popular?" "Not really. But it made people reconsider how they look at him. But the best part is that right after that, they decided to put him for a test to the dimension protection forces. He's the youngest member at the age of 13! He's even known for clearing the mission quickly, he's known as "God-speed Heartnet"" Mizuki says. "That's amazing." Elina says. "It's almost like Sky's case. You two really are similar!" Both Sky and Sora then say at the same time, "Not really." They then glare at each other, almost like sparks clash from both their eyes from the intensity as they stare.

"… Man, the heat is on." Kiyoshi said. "Well, I'm glad that he's got better socially with others." "He's still got one flaw though." Mizuki says. "What's that?" Elina asks. "When it comes to romance, Onii-chan's totally oblivious." Kiyoshi then bursts laughing. "Ohh, that explains so much!" He says while he laughs. Sora was holding in his anger. "I bet he was unpopular with the ladies back then, eh?"

Mizuki shook her head. "On the contrary, I think that the school idol fell for him there." At that instant, Kiyoshi literally fell off his chair from the surprise. "Even before amnesia, I got beaten…." Elina ignores Kiyoshi's randomness and suddenly gains interest into what Mizuki said about Sora's fan. "So… Tell us about this girl."

"She's actually Sora's partner in the force. She's the second youngest member at the age of 15. She's also the prettiest girl in school. A lot of the boys are head over heels in love for her. She excels in everything. Sports, grades. You can call her a near perfect human with a cold personality. But she always seemed out of character around Sora Onii-chan. She actually got a little more feminine around him."

Elina suddenly feels a little grumpy. "That aside… Isn't she old for him?" Mizuki replies, "Not that it'd really matters. See, there's also one side effect from our Megaman powers. Our life span increases. And I mean REALLY increases."

"What do you mean?" Sora asks. "I'm not sure about Onii-chan. But most of our generations stop aging at the age of 18 for 100 to 200 years, depending on your fate. After that you'd slowly start aging normally again." They all look surprised from that, with Elina feeling a little disappointed.

"You think that's crazy, the Chief Elder reached 1000 years old 2 weeks ago." Sora remained speechless. "… That's… Interesting." Sky said. "S-So anyway. How did I disappear weeks ago?" Sora asks.

"… Weeks ago?" Mizuki asks in confusion. "Onii-chan. You were gone for a year." They looked surprised. "A year?" He asks.

"Yeah, they said you went MIA during a mission. They couldn't find you anywhere. So they decided to declare you missing… but I disagreed and requested that I go look for you myself. They wouldn't let me, but the chief elder allowed me to do so. Saying that I might find you one day. I'm glad it's happened." Mizuki says.

"… This is odd." Sora says. "Where was I for a year?.." He keeps thinking about it. But then Sky interrupts, "Well, trying to think won't do any good. For now, what I'm interested in is this: Did Sora ever get any Megaman powers during the years before he disappeared?" Sky asks.

"N-No. He was still the same as he was. What are you on about? Did something happen to Onii-chan?" Mizuki asks, looking concerned. Sky intended to answer, but Sora interrupts, "No. I'm the same as always. I've managed to hold my own against Mavericks while I'm here though." Mizuki then sighs with relief. "Well, don't worry. Now, it's my turn to protect you. Then you won't have to keep your promise to me."

"What promise?" Sora asks. Mizuki replies while pointing at her big jacket. "Well, 2 years ago you gave me this jacket and promised me that no matter what, you'd protect me until I've managed to control my powers. And I promised in turn that I would never take it off and keep it until I finish my end of our promise."

"Aww, how sweet." Elina says. Mizuki laughs with embarrassment. At that moment without anyone noticing, Sora's eyes shine as he senses incoming danger. "… Shit. Why now.." he mumbles. At that moment a rock-shaped blue object flies out of Mizuki's pocket with a voice coming out of it.

**"Mizuki. There's a maverick coming our way."** At that moment, they all jumped except for Sora and Mizuki. "Something just talked in my head!" Kiyoshi bursts out. "Ah, calm down. It's just my spirit partner, Model X. I have a unique ability where my powers have their own mind and communicate to me like as if they're my own partners. They're great partners too. For now, stand back Onii-chan. It's my turn to fight now." Mizuki says.

At a distance, they see a horned beetle shaped reploid hovering at a distance. "DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!" Is all that it said. The maverick would keep ramming into random objects at the park as the innocent people run away. Mizuki grabs Model X and runs towards the enemy.

"… So why did you keep it from her?" Sky asks. "… I don't think I have enough information to tell her." Sora replies. "If I'm to tell her, I need to be completely positive about my relation with he-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sky angrily walks towards him and grabs him from the collar. "… Punk…" Sky says. Elina tries to calm him down. "Wasn't it you that said that there isn't an older brother who wouldn't protect his younger sister? Then why do you not trust her yet? You treat her information as it might be bogus? Don't f*** with me!"

Sora doesn't reply. Sky intends to punch him, but Elina gets in his way. "At least hear him out." Elina says. "Sky's still right. Why would you hide such a thing from your own sister?" Sora remains silent, but then answers. "… The brother she knows was one who was despised by his society. An outcast with no power. Yet, I carry a power that makes me one of the high class warriors within our civilization. Would she still consider me her brother if she realizes the tremendous power I carry?" Sky and Elina both remain silent, unable to answer. "She says that we are beings from another dimension. Isn't it possible that I'm just a mirror of her lost brother? How heartbroken do you think she will be if she realizes she still didn't succeed in her journey because she believes that her brother is unable to receive the power of this "Megaman". "

Sky doesn't reply. He lets go of Sora's collar as Sora adjusts it. "… Until I can confirm that I am who she is looking for, I won't ruin her image of her brother. I'll keep it as it is until the time is right." Sora says as he looks at the reploid and Mizuki fighting transformed into Megaman ZX.

"… Are you going to fight?" Elina asks. "Like it or not, I have to. With or without Megaman's power." Sora answers as he walks. "Oy!" Sky calls out. Sora looks behind as Sky tosses him his Metal Bat. Sora grabs it. "… OK, seriously?"

"Don't be a bitch about it. Here's an advice: Swing hard." Sky says. "Pfft. Right. I'll do a homerun while I'm at it." He says sarcastically as he runs towards the maverick. "… Sky? Do you really think what Sora's doing is right?" Elina asks. "… He's just an idiot after all. But he would rather consider others' feelings before anything..." Sky replies with that. Elina tilts her head in confusion, unable to understand what Sky means.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was having a difficulty with the maverick. It send out an electric current as she jumps out of the way, holding her ZX saber. "Ergh. Gotta focus on long range." She says to himself as she presses on the bottom of her saber grip with her palm. The beam disappears as the saber grip changes into the shape of a gun, transforming into the ZX buster. She shoots different shots at the maverick, damaging it slightly. Mizuki pants as she's standing at a distance. "… T-This is different… This one's on a totally different level.." She starts to doubt the possibility of its defeat, until Sora came in.

"Hey!" He calls out as the Maverick turns towards him. "You've messed with the wrong family, ass!" Sora says, pointing the baseball bat at the maverick. He then runs towards it. It swings it's arm at him, but he swings the metal baseball bat in turn, both colliding as wind current blows out from the force of the clash. They both jump back. Sora without hesitation or delay charges towards the maverick, swinging at it. However, the maverick hovers backwards, away from the swing.

At that instance, the metal bat started to shine, shooting out a plasma wave at the maverick, making a slash mark at the torso. "Oh holy shit! How does it do that?" Sora asks. "Do you really want to know?" Sky says. "Not really." Sora then swings 2 times in a cross shape, sending an X energy wave at the maverick, damaging it again. At the same time, Mizuki shoots a giant energy shot from her buster to damage it from behind. "This is the end!" Sora says as he runs at a nearby tree. He jumps up and then thrusts himself off the tree barrel rolling in the air. At the last roll, he faces the maverick with his face before his body finished the last loop. At that instance, his bracelet slightly glowed, without anyone noticing. "Shoryudan…" Sora mumbles. He then swings as hard as possible, letting out a giant red wave with everyone looking surprised. "REPPUJIN!" The slash was bigger than the maverick itself. As both energy wave and maverick collide, the maverick literally melts to the ground.

Sora lands on the ground, a little dizzy. Without alert, Mizuki reverts and quickly jumps on Sora and hugs him. "Way to go, Onii-chan! I knew we could do it!" At that moment, Sora suddenly felt an intense headache. He held his head as he fell down on one knee. "Onii-chan?" Mizuki calls out, concerned.

At that moment, Sora remembers one scene in his head. Both him and Mizuki were standing in the middle of a snowfield. She was wearing light clothes while holding her arms, freezing. He takes off his jacket and puts it on her, along with the scarf he was wearing. The flashback then ends. He looks at Mizuki. "… I remember… Our promise." Mizuki then looked even happier. "Onii-chan! You remember?" "Yeah, but that's about all that I remembered yet." She then holds him again while the others stood next to them. "This is great news, right Sky?" Elina says. Sky then replies, "… Yeah well. You better get a move on, I'm going to call SEED. You shouldn't be here."

They all agreed and left. Kiyoshi parted ways with Elina, Sky, and Mizuki as they return to Elina's home.

"This is a really good day for you two." Elina says to Sora and Mizuki after they all sat down in the living room. "Yeah… Say, Elina. Tommorow's a day-off, right?" Sora asks. "Yeah, it's the weekend. Why ask?" Elina replies.

"… I'm thinking of going back." "…. Huh?" Elina looks in confusion. "I want to go back home. At least, to see if I can get my memories back." Sora says. Elina remains silent, then she says, "Alright, if you think that's best, I can just stay here on my own. It's just for the weekend anyway." Sky then walks in as she said that and said, "Or you can just accompany those two on their trip home."

"S-Sky." Elina looks at him in surprise. "I'll be gone for training this weekend, so you'll be alone in here. You're better off going with him. Just make sure you get her back in one piece, Heartnet. Or else.." Sky says. "Yeah, yeah. It'll be fun." He says, smiling at Elina. She then nods in agreement. "Alright! This is gonna be so cool. I can't wait to see the look on the others when we're back!" Mizuki says enthusiastically.

As they continued chatting, Sky went upstairs on his own. (… Heartnet Sora… You're something else alright. I'd say you're more of a devil. I can't help but wonder, is your power really just a "Perfect Copy" As you claim it to be, or is there more to it? We'll just have to leave it to fate's gamble and wait.)

Notes:

Onii-chan Translates into Big Brother.

-chan is used as a term for close friends or siblings. Mostly used for females

-kun is also a reference to close friends or siblings, mostly used for males.


	10. Home Coming, Pt1

Author Notes: Whooo! Been a while. I've been so busy the last few months, I barely had time to even work on my fanfic. With juggling school, drawing, and video games, you could say I've been really busy. But nonetheless, I hope I can still do well writing this story.

Alright then, let's see if I got rusty. Enjoy. And as always, excuse me for errors in the script or grammar.

Chapter 10: Home Coming, pt.1

Saturday. The first day of the weekend, where everyone can take a break from their jobs and from school. This particular Saturday marks the day where Sora goes back to his real home, to find answers for the questions he's had ever since he woke up in Kite City.

"… So again, WHY is HE coming with us?" Sora asks Elina, while pointing at Kiyoshi. "Aww, cut me some slack here. I've got nothing to do this weekend, and when Elina told me about your trip, it's the perfect opportunity to do something fun!" Kiyoshi replies, giving a thumbs up in the process.

"You'll just be in the way, idiot.." Sora says angrily. "That's mean Sora-kun. There's no reason to stop Kiyoshi-san from coming with us." Says Elina. "Besides, the more the merrier, right?" Mizuki then replies cheerfully. "Right!"

"Don't encourage them!" Sora says to Mizuki "Besides, I'm not waiting for Kiyoshi to pack his luggage." That's when Kiyoshi instantly replies to Sora with a shine from his eyes. "All set!" Lifting a backpack. (When the hell…) Sora thought. He then sighs. "Whatever. Just don't be a hindrance."

"I can look after myself. I even brought a weapon for self defence!" Kiyoshi then brings out a wooden katana. The group then stare at Kiyoshi, unable to make a remark of the weapon of choice.

"…. You brought a wooden katana to fend off people wearing 10 ton armors…" Sora said, pointing out to Kiyoshi's odd choice of weaponry. "I'm just a high school student. Whaddya want from me?"

"Gah, whatever! Let's just go already. Mizuki?" Sora says, looking at Mizuki. Mizuki nods as she opens here palm with Model X hovering in front. "Here we go!"

**"Executing portal."** Says Model X. As a bright blue portal shapes in front of them. The inside looked like a blue whirlpool. Sora noticed it was different from the portal that Vector used against him during their previous battle. "Shouldn't there be a visual from the place we're going to?" Sora asks. Mizuki replies, "That's only for small distance portals. This one is connected to the gate we use for travelling to worlds. Since it requires a different link."

"… I honestly did not understand one bit of that." Kiyoshi said in confusion, with Elina nodding in agreement. ".. Let's just go, OK?" Sora said as he stood in front of the portal. Elina then asks, "… Will it hurt?" Mizuki shook her head in reply, "It's totally harmless."

"Well then, let's roll out!" Kiyoshi said enthusiastically as he jumps through the portal. "Ah! Hold on!" Elina chases after him, with Mizuki running behind them. "Hurry up, Onii-chan!" Mizuki yells at Sora with excitement. "Ah, right!" He answers as he follows them as they jump through the portal. It then closes behind them.

They all fall down through swirls of energy, eventually reaching a bright light. "We're here!" Mizuki yells as they fall down to the light.

Meanwhile, in the world of Mizuki and Sora, at the base where the gate to other worlds lies at. There were a lot of personnel gathered at the computer while receiving the co-ordinates from the portal that Mizuki opened.

One of the workers says, "These coordinates.. They're from Earth-69M. But we never send any forces there.. What should we do, Captain?" He looks behind him at a woman wearing a lapcoat. "… Prepare the crew on alert. Let some of the soldiers stand guard at the entrance. I'll go meet these "unexpected guests". "

As sirens sound off, personnel prepare as the gate opens and a group of soldiers looking like reploids stand guard at the stage in front of the gate. First Kiyoshi, Elina, and Mizuki fall out of the portal. "Ow… The landing could've been softer." Kiyoshi says as he stands up. He then notices the guns pointed at them.

"Ooooooh shit." He says as he raises his arms up sky high. Elina wanted to grab her backpack that fell at a distance, but wasn't aware of the soldiers. One them screams at her. "You! Don't move!" He aims his gun at her, she then is startled from the soldier and screams. "Kyaa!"

At that swift moment, Sora jumps from behind and kicks away the soldier. The rest of the troopers instantly gather around Sora, pointing their guns at him. "Punks.." Sora says as he gets ready. "Fuwaa~!" Mizuki was surprised by how things suddenly took place and started yelling randomly. "Don't shoot! We're friends!"

As she tries to talk with the soldiers, a voice come from behind. "Ara? … Mizuki? Is that you?" She looks behind at the labcoat woman, wearing glasses with short brown hair and brown eyes. ".. Ah! Anna-chan!" Mizuki yells. She then runs and hugs Anna. "It's been so long!" Mizuki says.

"I'll say. You've really grown since last year!" She then signals the soldiers to lower their weapons. "I'm really happy to see y-" Before Mizuki finishes her sentence, Anna hits her on her head. "Mizuki! You should know about our rule of bringing in outsiders from other worlds! We can't bring any at all! And that also means you told them! Which you should have NOT done!" Anna says, lecturing Mizuki.

Mizuki laughs nervously, then says "I guess it slipped my mind. But it's because I finally did it!" Anna then looks with confusion. "… You did what?" She asks.

Mizuki then runs past the soldiers and grabs Sora's arm, pulling him towards Anna. "I found Onii-chan! I finally did it!" She says happily as Anna and the other people in the area look in shock. Instantly everyone started whispering to each other. Kiyoshi and Elina looked around in confusion. "… The hell's with this reaction?" Kiyoshi asks. "Well, in the first place, they thought Sora-kun was gone.. It's not surprising, I think.." Elina replies.

In the midst of the whispering, the group can hear people say different things. "Is it really him?" "That's him! God-Speed Heartnet!" "No way!" "I thought he was dead for sure."

Sora looks around, for some reason he felt anger, looking at everyone that was from his world. But he hid his feelings. He needed to keep a calm mind during this home coming.

"… Is… Is he really your brother, Mizuki?" Anna asks, "What's that supposed to mean? I know my own Onii-chan!" Mizuki replies angrily.

"It's just… There's something different about him." Anna says. (.. Did she notice?) Sora thought to himself. Anna catches a glimpse of the bracelet as Sora hid it behind his back. "What's that bracelet?" Anna asks.

Sora remained silent for a bit, then answers "I don't know. I had it when I woke up on the world we came from. "… Woke up?" Anna asks. Mizuki then says, "… It seems, Onii-chan lost his memories. He doesn't remember anything that happened to him except the last two months."

"Strange.." Anna says. "And you don't remember anything at all?" She asks Sora. Sora answers, "I only know about this place and my past from what Mizuki told me. Other than that, I've no idea whatsoever."

"Hunh… Well, sitting here thinking about it won't do anything. For now…" Anna says while she's looking at Mizuki, "You need a change of clothes. These are too dirty for you!" Mizuki replies, "I'll change later." Anna then pulls Mizuki's cheeks, "That won't do, first of all, you're not taking care of yourself properly. Have you been eating well!" "Owwsh~!" Mizuki says as Anna pulls her cheeks.

"… Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Kiyoshi asks. Anna then regains her composure as she lets go of Mizuki's cheeks and clears her throat, while Mizuki was holding her cheeks in pain.

"My name's Anna Ryken. I'm currently the Captain of this facility, meaning I'm in charge of operating troops transportation and assistance." She then puts her hand on Mizuki's head, "And I also happened to be this little troublemaker's roommate back during school."

"… Hunh, I expected something more from that introduction." Kiyoshi shrugs while saying that. "… What's that supposed to mean, shrimp?" Anna asks. Kiyoshi reacts to her statement, "Guh! I ain't no shrimp!"

"Anyways, you two staying here is a problem. Please return to your world." Anna says to Elina and Kiyoshi. The two were surprised from what she said. "But Anna-chan.." Mizuki tries to convince Anna. "Sorry, Mizuki. I know they're your friends, but rules are rule-" Anna was then interrupted by Sora. "Whether it was in the rules or not, those two are staying."

"I'm sorry, but what gives you the right to say that?" Anna says as she looks at Sora. "How about the fact that they're involved with what one of your people did in our world?" Sora replies. "… What do you mean? We never detected anything in your world nor did we sent anyone there." Sora looks at Anna with suspicion. He found it odd that she didn't know anything about Vector's attack at him and the others. It was almost as if no one from his world knew about him other than Vector. Mizuki looked at Sora with confusion from what he said.

(What does this mean…?) Sora thought. "Anyways, for now those two wi-" Anna then gets interrupted by an old voice. "Those two are more than welcome into our world." Anna and Mizuki look behind them in surprise to see an old bald man wearing green ropes with a long white beard. "Ah! Chief Elder! Long time no see!" Mizuki says while bowing to the old man. Anna bows along with her. "B-But Elder.. What about the rules?" Anna asks, in relation to what the Elder said. "They're just two young'uns. It doesn't hurt for them to explore. Besides, it's a bonus for Mizuki's success." The Chief Elder says while chuckling.

"… Sora-kun?" Elina looks at Sora, who was speechless for a few seconds. He suddenly let out a loud scream while pointing at the Elder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OLD MAN FROM MY DREAMS!" Sora says while surprised. "Eh? You know the Chief Elder?" Mizuki asks. Sora was too surprised, he could barely make out a word. "Hoo hoo. I see he's quite energetic. That's good for people his age."

At that moment, Elina and Kiyoshi gather next to Sora. "The hell's wrong with you man? Why're you panicking?" Kiyoshi asks. Sora replies, "That's the old man from my dreams! He's the one who gave me the bracelet and card pack!" "Eh? So that means he must know something about you!" Elina says as they all stare at him.

"My, my. Youth these days." The Elder says. "Well then, I leave them in your care, Anna."

"Eh? But Elder, I still have my duties here.." Anna says. "You can have your second-in-command take over. For now, I'm leaving them in your care." The elder says. "… Yes sir." Anna replies.

"No need to be so serious. Now then… Sora." Elder calls out to Sora. "Once you're free, please do come to my office. It's at the tallest building in the city." Sora then nods. The Elder walks away from the group. Mizuki then approaches Sora, "What was that about, Onii-chan?"

"A-ah! That is.." As Sora was trying to figure out a way to answer to Mizuki without relating the subject to his bracelet, Anna kept staring at him from a distance.

Later on, the group are currently walking in the middle of the city, with Anna being their guide. "This is our city. Mythos. Most of our city names in this world are named based on greek words." Says Anna.

"Whoa… This is somewhat similar to our city. Except it looks more advanced." Elina says as she's looking in awe. "No doubt about it! We're hundreds of years ahead of your world's technology!" Anna says proudly. Kiyoshi looks at a screen then says in surprise, "Oh sweet! They already applied that Cyberworld gig here!" Anna then looks with surprise, "Eh? You're aware of that?" Sora replies, "Yeah. Apparently they started developing the system. They're almost about to implement it in our school there. But this might explain why it was familiar.."

"Isn't it somewhat similar to a Megaman world?" Mizuki asks Anna. "True, but it's not strange that there are worlds that share the same technology as the original Megaman world." Anna answers.

"… That reminds me!" Anna says, "You haven't seen the others in a long time, right? They should be at school now. Let's go!" Mizuki gets excited as she nods. "Speaking of which, how old are you anyway?" Sora asks. "I'm 16, same as you. I got promoted to Captain 5 months ago. Guess you could say I'm a prodigy. I don't go to school since my intelligence exceeds the level of my age." Anna replies. "But I still go see them once in a while."

The group arrive at their destination. It was quite a large field in front of the school. "Huuuuuuge!" Kiyoshi says. "It's just like our school, only bigger!" The group then look at all sorts of different reploids, some flying, some communicating through screens as they walk around. "…. I take that back." Kiyoshi says, with a sweat dropping on his forehead.

"What's going on over there?" Elina points, noticing a large group of students gathered. They all go to see, as they see two reploids fighting. "Oh, just some students fighting." Anna says, "Even at high school age, they never grow.." Kiyoshi nods in agreement. "Very true." "You're one to talk.." Sora says.

Mizuki then gets an idea as she stands behind Sora. "Onii-chan! Now's your chance!" Sora looks behind. "… Eh?" "You can use this as your come-back! Go in and stop the fight!" Mizuki says, looking at Sora with high expectations. He then shakes his hand. "No way. You do it." Mizuki looks at Sora with a bit of a surprise. "I'd rather keep my existence as low as possible at the moment."

As soon as Sora said that, a piece of rock flew straight into his head. He fell on the ground after it hit his head, with everyone surprised at what happened. Sora then stood up and dusts of his clothes. "Sora-kun! Are you O.." Elina says as Sora lifts his head up, pissed off. "….k?"

"… I could always rough them up a little." Sora says, cracking his knuckles. "… Talk about a change of heart." Kiyoshi commented. At that moment he cought a glimpse of a beautiful white haired girl walking towards the gathered students. "Oh-ho! Hot H-cups detected!" Kiyoshi says, instantly resulting in Sora's usual head pounds, resulting in Kiyoshi lying face down with his nose bleeding. Anna looks in confusion. "Ah, don't worry about it, it happens all the time." Elina says.

At that moment they all look at the girl who interrupted the battle. In a cold, strict tone the girl yells at the two fighting. "You two! You know the rules, if there is a fight in school grounds, a severe punishment is to be held at both sides fighting. Break it up!" At that instant, both students got off each other and reverted. "This time, I'll let it slide. But if I catch you fighting again, I'm taking both of you down myself. Understood?"

Both students nodded as they walk away, the crowd then breaks off. At that instance, Sora whistles "Wow. Way to take control." Mizuki then says, "That's expected from your partner." "Eh? You mean it's her?" Mizuki nods as they look at the girl walk away. "Looks like she didn't notice us. That's good. I'd like to see the surprised face that she'll make later." Mizuki says as she grins. "… Seems that you don't like her that much.." Sora says, sweating at Mizuki.

At the same time, Elina felt uncomfortable, looking at her chest, with Kiyoshi noticing her. "Don't worry. Your breasts are just as good." He says with a thumbs up. At that instance Elina hit Kiyoshi on his head with her slipper while blushing. "… Where'd she get that slipper?" Anna asks.

They all enter the school halls. As they walk, no one seem to have taken notice of Sora's presence. "Odd.." Sora says. "It's not that surprising. You never did show your face that much. Only ones that would remember you are grown ups and the people you worked with." Anna replies. "It's true, I never got to spent much time with Onii-chan in class." Mizuki says.

"Aren't you two years younger?" Sora asks. "I skipped classes." Mizuki says while giving the victory sign with her hands. "As expected of the smart little sister." Kiyoshi says while nodding. Sora remained silent.

"We're here. Most of the classmates from last year are here. Ready, Mizuki?" Anna asks. Mizuki nods and gets ready as if she's gonna barge into the classroom. Sora then grabs her shoulder. "Oy, oy. Don't make a big mess out of it. Just go in casually." "Onii-chan.. You're no fun." She says while blowing a cheek. "Well, him appearing in front of his old classmates will make big of a fuss already." Elina says.

Anna then opens the class door, then calls everybody. "Hey, everyone!" One of the students then greeted her. "Yo, Anna. What brings you here today? Don't you have work?" "I do, but I've been assigned to take care of a few brats. Particularly her." Anna says, pulling in Mizuki. The class suddenly got up in surprise and gathered to greet her as Kiyoshi, Elina, and Sora look from the door entrance. "…" Sora remained silent, looking uncomfortable. "What's wrong, Sora-kun?" Elina asks Sora, concerned.

"I don't know. I suddenly feel… Angry." Elina looked in confusion. "I wonder why…" She says.

Sora looks through the window, seeing a group of 3 giant reploids colored green, black, and purple bullying a smaller one. He kept looking for a little while. Elina and Kiyoshi kept looking as well. "… Shouldn't somebody do something?" A student next to her says, "Are you crazy? Those guys are total powerhorses. Anyone messing with them gets beaten up bad. That poor guy is toast."

"No he's not…" Sora says, opening the window then jumping out of it. "Ah! Sora-kun!" Elina yells as Sora jumps off.

"Oh, guys!" Mizuki says, "I've got a surprise outside. Come check it out!" She runs outside as the class follow her, seeing Elina and Kiyoshi. "… You made new friends?" One of the students ask. Mizuki then looks in confusion. "Ehh? Elina-chan. Where is..?"

"He jumped out of the window to fight some big bullies!" Elina says. Mizuki along with the others look from outside the window, seeing Sora running towards the reploids.

At that same moment the black reploid says to the small one, "Oy shrimp. That's some nice customizing ya got there. How about you give it to us? Eh?" The small one replies, "I-I don't want to! This is a p-present from one of my friends!"

"Oy, that's too bad. Guess we'll have to take it by force then." One of them raises his fist, his other friend says "Oy, isn't that cruel?" The black replies, "… True, true. How about we just beat him up then?" The green one replies, "Sounds fine to me bro! Me first." The green one gets ready to throw a punch at the small reploid as that reploid tries to guard himself out of fear.

At that moment, Sora jumps and sends a spinning heel kick at the green giant, sending him spinning back from his friends. The others look at Sora in surprise as he lands. "… W-WHAT THE HELL? He didn't even transform!"

Sora slowly stood up, looking at the bullies. "… You guys… You've been gifted with something great, and you use it to bully one weak guy? Pathetic!" Sora looks at them with anger. The two remaining giants, the black and purple hesitate a little. The purple one then charges at Sora, with a drill for his right hand. "Watch out!" The small reploid yells at Sora.

At the instance that the drill was to pierce Sora, he vanishes from the point he was standing at. The purple reploid kept looking for him left and right. The black one then screams, "Behind you!"

Sora was standing behind the purple reploid, facing the other direction. The purple reploid tried to react, but didn't have the time as Sora sends a counter kick, a roundhouse to the head of the reploid before he could attack, sending the purple reploid flying past the black one.

"… B-Beast!" The black reploid said out of fear, aiming his gun at Sora. Sora kept staring at him without fear. "… Don't suppose you heard of me then." Sora says. The black reploid couldn't understand what Sora had meant.

"… AH!" At that instance, the small reploid recognized Sora. "I know his face! He's the one that disappeared a year ago!" The small reploid screams. "He's Sora Heartnet!"

Everyone that had heard him looked at Sora in shock. They were all startled, "I-It's true! It IS him!" "I thought he was just a myth! Is it true!"

Everyone around him started talking about him, some even looked at him with fear. The black reploid started stepping back, then ran away. Sora then brushes his head. "Seems like people recognize me now.."

"… Sora" He heard a voice from behind. Sora turns around to see the white haired girl from earlier. She kept staring at him for a while. "… U-Umm…" Sora was caught off guard. He didn't know what to tell her. She immediately ran towards him and hugged him.

At the same time, Mizuki and the others were looking through the window. "No way.. Heartnet's alive? I can't believe it." One of the students say as they talk about him. "… Say, Mizuki-chan.." Elina calls out, "Huh?"

"… Who did you say the white haired girl was again?" Elina asks, Mizuki replies, "Sora's partner in the force." "Well then.." Elina says, "Why is she hugging him like that?" Elina points while seemingly uncomfortable. "If I remember, she had a crush on Sora." Kiyoshi said.

"Doesn't mean that she should h-hug him like that.." Elina says. They keep looking at both Sora and the girl that was hugging him. The girl then kisses Sora as Elina and the others were watching. "EEEEEH?" Mizuki looks in surprise. "S-She kissed him!" Anna says, they all seemed surprise.

"Uhh…. Mizuki-chan? I'd back away from Elina if I were you." Kiyoshi says as he back away from the windows. Mizuki looks at Elina wondering why Kiyoshi said that, she then felt an intense aura around Elina. "Eek! E-Elina-chan?" Mizuki calls. "K… They k-ki-…" Elina looks in surprise. Everyone backed from Elina. "O-Oy… Someone's about to face a woman's wrath." Kiyoshi stated.

To Be Continued


End file.
